Seeing Stars
by Persiana13
Summary: Sixth Story in the Persiana-verse.  When the League gets captured by an unknown enemy, all three Titans teams must band together to stop the new menace.  X-over with Mario.
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing Stars**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Nintendo. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. _

Chapter 1: Entering a Whole New World 

A man with a white beard and metallic appearance was glaring out over the stars. His name is Smithy, villain of the stars. He is a manufacturer and ruler of machines, being relentlessly pursued by the forces of good. Smithy shook his head,

"We have to get these stars away from the heroes of the Mario World (1). There must be somewhere."

One of his advisors, a red-armored commander, saluted,

"Sir, you must see this."

He showed on the screen a world with a large satellite orbiting a planet. Smithy's eyes widened,

"What is this place?"

The commander said,

"Earth, your Excellency. That thing that is above it is called the Watchtower. It is home to heroes called the Justice League."

Smithy grinned,

"Helmsman, set a course for this Earth. From there, we shall take over this…Earth, and destroy the heroes of both worlds."

The ship, which looked like a sword with eyes and a mouth, and a nasty looking skull image, disappeared.

**In Mario World… **

A blue-costumed doll said,

"They're heading for Earth. This is bad."

A blonde woman in a pink dress asked,

"Earth? Isn't that where Mario is originally from?"

Mario, a man with a red cap, mustache, and red overalls, nodded,

"Yeah, it would be nice to see the old neighborhood, even if it isn't my world, Geno."

Geno nodded,

"Yeah, it's too bad Mallow couldn't join us, with his duties in Nimbus Land, Toadstool."

Princess Toadstool shuddered,

"And, I hate to admit it, but Bowser would be a big help in this, too. I just hope he doesn't try anything while we're away."

Mario narrowed his eyes, his New York accent becoming clearer,

"Let's finish Smithy once and for all. I'm not gonna let him destroy the Star Road again!"

With that, the three jumped into a warp pipe and chased after them, hoping to end it all.

**Earth 1.2, Justice League Watchtower… **

Flash laughed triumphantly,

"HAH! I win again, Ralph!"

The Elongated Man, Ralph Dibny, scowled,

"I swear, you cheat sometimes."  
The Fastest Man Alive grinned,

"You got any proof of that, Ralphy? I don't THINK so!"  
Fire shook her head at her boyfriend,

"I sometimes wonder who is more mature around here, you or Ralph."

She kissed Flash on the lips and sat in his lap,

"How about you and I play something a bit more…adult?"

Wally stared blankly at the green-haired supermodel, knowing what she meant.

Suddenly, an alert was put out. J'onn J'onzz called,

"All League members, we have an incoming projectile of unknown origin. Brace for impact!"  
On the bridge, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman were all looking out on the monitor trying to determine who or what was approaching. Diana said,

"It is a sword."

The Dark Knight shook his head,

"Nothing is like this in any library computer."

The sword was on a collision course with the Tower.

The sword penetrated the Watchtower, skewering it, but also locking into place. A booming voice ordered,

"You who are the Justice League. You will be boarded. Surrender; and your deaths will be merciful."

Diana shook her head,

"Who are you?"

The voice answered,

"I am Smithy, your new ruler and master."

The Man of Steel rallied his troops,

"We don't let him get to Earth!"  
The mouth opened and out came swarms of mechanical enemies the League had never seen before. Several skinny machines with eyes began spinning around in circles, drilling holes to penetrate the hull. (2) Once they did, armored figures similar to the ones on board the ship pressed forward, drawing battleaxes and war hammers. One in blue ordered,

"FOR THE GLORY OF SMITHY!"  
He led the attack, and several small creatures with large masks, armed with slingshots, opened fire.

The Justice League was fighting tooth and nail to keep the enemies from reaching the bridge. Wonder Woman batted several away when she encountered Smithy. Smithy said,

"Cease this stupidity, woman. You have no idea what I am capable of."

Diana shook her head,

"No, you're hurting innocent lives."

The deranged ruler readied his hammer and shouted,

"METEOR SWARM!"  
A stream of brightly filled stars splashed across the hallway, flattening the Amazon warrior and her allies quickly. Smithy smirked to himself,

"Not a bad display of the star's power, is it not so?"

One of his minions said nervously,

"Uh, Lord Smithy. There is some bad news."

Smithy looked down,

"What is it?"

"The remaining stars are missing."

Smithy shouted,

"INNCOLENT FOOL! WHERE ARE THEY?"  
The commander approached,

"Earth, sir. They are being held in these six remaining locations. We have this yellow one."

Smithy analyzed the map and said,

"Secure this Watchtower. I want to know everything about this Earth."

**Later… **

The League had been captured, and Smithy said,

"You will all work for me, making more of my troops, and running my factories as slaves."

Black Canary shouted,

"SCREW YOU!"

A large electrical shock coursed through her body, making the martial artist scream in agony. Ollie shouted,

"Monster, leave her alone!"

Tigra snarled,

"When Persiana and Diablos found out what you've done-."

Smithy grabbed her by the throat,

"More of your kind? On Earth?"  
He ordered,

"Commander, get all the troops ready. Secure the Star Pieces, and kill anyone that gets in your way!" 

Next Chapter:  
Star Piece Round up!

(1) I am aware that the Mario World is called the Mushroom Kingdom.

(2) People who have played the video game will know who these enemies are. I think their called Drill Bits


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeing Stars**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Nintendo. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Selene/Red Knight._

Chapter 2: The First Star Piece! 

Oblivious to the League's plight, Persiana was holding a training session with Donna and Selene. A good fight was what was needed to cheer up the lioness, especially about what happened to Batgirl and Supergirl. (1) The Kryptonian heroine and Longshot, after taking a hiatus, were now back on in the League as well as Barbara, but there was tension between them all. Farrah snarled; she hated the fact that three friends like that were not getting along and should have.

Selene, the heroine Red Knight, was a brunette Amazon and Donna's old flame. She was eager to join, and the swordswoman proved to be a valuable resource. However, Farrah was not comfortable around her, especially when Selene would constantly try and pair up Donna and her together.

Red Knight shrugged,

"So, what are we going to do today?"  
Wonder Girl shook her head,

"I do not know, but Persiana definitely has something planned."

Farrah smirked,

"Yeah, you'll definitely get a good work out after this."

Selene grinned lecherously,

"Not as much as you should be getting with Donna. That woman can go for hours."

Donna admonished her,

"Sister!"  
Farrah rolled her eyes,

"Why do you keep trying to pair us up, Selene?"  
The swordswoman playfully sauntered up to the lioness,

"Come on, don't tell me you're still with that man Lance?"  
Persiana reared her fangs in anger, snarling,

"Lance has been very good to me. Trust me, if he were cheating on me, I would know."

The brunette swordswoman shook her head in sympathy,

"Dear, dear sister. You really should try bonding with another woman. If Donna's not up to the task…"

She gently traced a finger down the stitching of Farrah's costume,

"I will be more than happy to show you what you're missing."

At this, Persiana flipped Selene over, the Amazon landing on her backside. Red Knight shouted,

"Hey!"  
Donna smiled,

"You should have been aware of your opponent, sister. Farrah does not tolerate someone touching her unless she wishes it."

Selene smirked,

"You like to play rough. So do I. "  
She tried to trip her, but Farrah was too quick, taking to the air and skillfully dodging the attack. Selene stood back up and watched Persiana land,

"Incredible! You are a terrific warrior!"

She then asked,

"Why did you not vie for leadership of Titans East? You easily have the skill set to be leader."

Farrah shook her head,

"My job is to protect my team and the innocent. The politics of leadership are simply not suited for someone of my tastes. Besides, I trust Donna's judgment."

Selene folded her arms,

"I still don't like that man. He disturbs me."

Donna nodded,

"I admit, Lance is quite an unusual man, but he has proven himself worthy of my trust. Give it time, Selene, and he will earn yours."

Just then, Diablos' voice went on the intercom,

"Titans, report upstairs immediately. We have a situation."

The three ladies went upstairs.

Diablos, Miss Martian, Red Star, Hawkeye, and Superboy were all watching chaos unfold. They had never seen enemies like the ones that were attacking. The red-eyed hero was in communication with Titans West and Titans Miami,

"I understand. We'll do what we can here."

M'gan studied the villains,

"Why are many of them jumping like that?"

Superboy scratched his head,

"I've seen this before. I just can't place it."

Farrah looked on the screen,

"What's going on?"

Diablos explained,

"This is a city wide attack. Many of them are holding up in City Hall."

A reporter came on,

"We have breaking news. Someone called Mack is has demanded that all citizens of New York City surrender to the will of Smithy. Witnesses report seeing a large star in his possession. There are still hostages inside City Hall…This just in, the Justice League Watchtower has just been overtaken by-."

The transmission was cut off. Selene cracked her knuckles,

"Those abominations are going to pay dearly for this."

Diablos said,

"First, we secure City Hall and get that large star away from this Mack."

The brunette Amazon asked,

"Can we torture him for information?"

Wonder Girl rolled her eyes,

"Must you be so violent, sister?"

Persiana smirked,

"We should get the people to safety, then have fun."

Selene grinned,

"I like the way she thinks."

Diablos then said,

"Titans, GO!"

Wonder Girl scowled,

"That's my line!"  
**Near City Hall… **

An armored minion of Smithy's was bouncing on a large sword. His name is Mack, one of Smithy's generals. Along with him were several small, hooded figures with masks. The masks themselves had two holes for the eyes and a hole for the mouth. They looked like they had an expression of shock on their faces. (2) All of them were jumping on pogo-sticks.

Mack cackled,

"These fools are of no consequence. With their Justice League defeated, there is no one on this planet that can defeat us! HAHAHA!"

**Not too far away from city hall… **

A green warp pipe appeared just outside the grounds and Mario, Geno, and Toadstool jumped out of it. The Italian plumber shook his head,

"That was some ride."

He looked around,

"We're in New York!"  
Toadstool gasped,

"Is this what your home looks like, Mario?"

Mario shrugged,

"If Smithy's forces weren't around, I'd take you to the best Italian restaurant in the city."

The blue-clothed doll shook his head,

"Later, Mario. Right now, we have to stop Mack."

Geno tilted his head to the side, as if to hear something. He then said,

"We're going to get help from some people."

Toadstool asked,

"Do these people know of magic like we do?"  
A battle cry went up,

"Titans, GO!"  
Geno said,

"We're about to find out."

Next Chapter:

Titans East vs. Mario, Toadstool, and Geno vs. Mack

(1) Read Titans East for Details

(2) This is my best description of the Shy Guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seeing Stars**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Nintendo. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Selene/Red Knight. _

Chapter 3: You Ain't got Jack, Mack!  


Several of the Shy Guys on pogo sticks were bouncing on the inside of City Hall. One said,

"Hey, when Mack takes over this city, we can bounce all day and night!"  
The second one said,

"Yeah, and no one will tell us differently."

The third perked up,

"Uh, do you hear something, guys?"

Suddenly, the door came crashing through, flattening the three of them against a wall.

Wonder Girl ordered,

"Red Knight, Hawkeye and Diablos; go find the mayor. The rest of us will secure the hostages and get them to safety."

The brunette Amazon sliced into another Shy Guy on a pogo stick,

"These things are no match for us. It is hardly fitting for a warrior such as myself."

Connor Hawke launched two armor piercing arrows, leveling one more,

"Don't underestimate them. Mack may be tougher than them. They are only the pawns."

As the three members of Titans East pressed on, the others were holding off Mack's forces and rescuing the hostages. Persiana dodged an attack between two Shy Guys, blowing themselves up instead. She smirked,

"These guys aren't that tough. We'll be home in time for dinner."

Wonder Girl blocked a slingshot attack from one of them and threw a hard cross at the attacking Shy Guy,

"You are having too much fun, dear sister."  
Miss Martian hefted a large piece of the wall and directed,

"Please, you must go this way. Follow Superboy."

The Kryptonian teen blasted a wall down with his heat vision,

"Come on, people; move it!"

Red Star covered everyone with energy blasts, taunting in Russian,

Die, automated garbage!  
The hostages from city hall were moving out, getting to safety.

Mario, Toadstool, and Geno were making their way inside. While the others Titans were clearing out rooms, the three heroes from the Mushroom Kingdom made their way unheeded. The Italian plumber smirked,

"I like these kids. They know how to fight."

Geno nodded,

"I agree, but those three up ahead are going to need help."

The princess asked,

"Do you think Mack is really that powerful?" (1)

The Star Road guardian nodded,

"Yeah, I do. Let's go."

**Meanwhile… **

Mack and his elite legion of Shy Guy jumpers were jumping all over the mayor's office. The mayor himself begged,

"Please, don't kill me!"  
One of them said,

"Come on, we just wanna jump all day and night! What's wrong with that?"  
A second said,

"Hey, let's jump on his head! It'll probably make a good trampoline."

Mack, who was admiring the star piece, shook his head,

"Later, men. Right now, we have a city to conquer!"  
Suddenly, the door was kicked in, knocking two of the Shy Guy guards onto the opposite end of the room. Mack shouted,

"Mario, you won't-!"  
He then saw Diablos, Red Knight, and Hawkeye walking in, weapons drawn. The Amazon scowled,

"Monsters, today you die."

Connor readied an arrow,

"So, this is Mack. Man, he sure is big!"

It was true; Mack stood high above his own guard, on a giant short sword. His cape fluttered as he narrowed his eyes,

"Who are you?"

Diablos answered,

"We're Titans East. I'm giving you the chance to surrender, Mack. Tell us what Smithy did to the Watchtower."

Mack was confused,

"We got all the Justice League. How did we-?"

He started bouncing up and down furiously, cackling,

"This is perfect! Once Smithy sees their bodies, I'll get a big promotion!"  
The Shy Guy commander ordered,

"ATTACK!"  
The Titans went to do battle.

Geno sensed up ahead,

"The battle's starting."

Toadstool readied her frying pan, (2)

"Let's go!"

The three heroes raced inside.

Red Knight and Diablos were fighting back to back, parrying and countering the Shy Guys' attacks. The Amazon swordswoman said,

"We need to get to higher ground."

The red-eyed hero smirked,

"Your wish is my command."

Using his telekinesis, he raised the carpet and launched themselves onto the desk. Selene grinned,

"Thanks. I guess men are good for something after all."

Lance ignored her and kicked another Shy Guy off his pogo stick.

Connor was unleashing a salvo of arrows and mixing it up with martial arts moves,

"Just how many of these guys are there?"

Mack readied an attack,

"And now, your doom is at hand. FLAME-!"  
Suddenly, a voice shouted,

"GENO BEAM!" (3)

A bright blue-white energy beam came from seeming out of nowhere. It was a direct hit against Mack.

The three Titans looked and saw Geno, one of his arms revealing an arm cannon. He said,

"Get the Star Piece!"  
Mario and Toadstool joined the fray, punching and slamming a frying pan at the enemies.

Diablos turned and charged his sword with red lightning. He unleashed a crimson beam, penetrating Mack's armor, dropping him dead. Diablos then went for the Star Piece.

Suddenly, he felt a bright energy course through his body. Slowly, he closed his eyes and the red-eyed hero was feeling warm all over. Lance smiled at the pleasantness of it. It felt like a mother's warmth, something he had once felt a long time ago.

The star floated over him and fell into him. He opened his eyes and looked at the others,

"It's all right now. The battle's over."

Diablos looked at Geno and the others. The doll hero smirked,

"Nice job in the fight. You're probably wondering who we are. Well, we'll tell you…

Next Chapter:  
Sharing Information

(1) In the video Game, Toadstool never encountered the first Mack.

(2) In the Video Game, this is the princess' ultimate weapon. No, I am not kidding.

(3) One of the Special attacks available to Geno as you first got him (Best Character Ever!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Seeing Stars **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Nintendo. I own any OCs. _

Chapter 4: Information Sharing, and a Call to Arms 

Geno, Toadstool, and Mario were back with Titans East at the Mansion. Selene instantly grinned,

"Hello, hottie!"  
She was purring next to the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Toadstool raised an eyebrow,

"Excuse me?"

Persiana, not looking up from her examination of Mack, said,

"She has a thing for girls."

Mario and Geno were wide-eyed. Toadstool swallowed nervously,

"Sorry, but I have my Mario. Thank you."  
The Amazon swordswoman pouted,

"The cute ones are always taken."

Donna pulled Selene away,

"Sister, please."

The doll hero asked,

"Are they really sisters?"  
Diablos shook his head,

"No, they're not. They come from a nation of Amazon warriors, an all female society."

Geno nodded in understanding,

"OK."

He then got serious,

"Like I was saying earlier, we're here to stop Smithy. Smithy is a conqueror in the Mario World that destroyed the Star Road once before. Now, something repaired him and restored his power. He's smashed the Star Road and took the star pieces."

Superboy snapped his fingers,

"Now I remember!"  
The Titans looked at him. Wonder Girl asked,

"What is it?"

"This is exactly what happened in the video game!"  
Mario asked,

"What video game?"  
Connor explained,

"Smithy is the final boss character in the Super Mario game! And you three are some of the main heroes!"  
He scratched his head,

"Hey, where's Mallow and Bowser?"

Mario shook his head,

"Mallow has his royal duties to perform. As for Bowser, no one knows."

Toadstool raised her hand,

"Wait, we're video game characters?"

The doll hero shrugged,

"It is an alternate reality. I've never heard of the Justice League or Titans East."

"Dude, you seriously need to get out more."

Titans East turned and saw a teen in a black leather jacket and wild blonde hair. He grinned,

"Risk has arrived."

The blonde hero noticed several female members of Titans East. He put on the charm,

"Well, hello ladies."

He walked up to Donna,

"Hey, gorgeous."

Wonder Girl rolled her eyes,

"What do you want?"

From out of nowhere, a female ninja appeared from a cloud of smoke. She said,

"Risk, we are not here for your buffoonery. We are on a mission."

Diablos nodded,

"Onyx."

Onyx, real name Kaede Nakamura, revealed her face,

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Diablos." (1)  
She bowed respectfully.

Red Knight was speechless. The brunette Amazon had never seen such a beautiful specimen in all her life.

Miss Martian greeted the ninja,

"Hello."

Kaede smiled warmly,

"Hello, M'gann."

Connor Hawke smirked,

"Impressive entrance."

The black haired ninja shook her head,

"It is nothing spectacular."

"So, I take it this is the party."

Kid Flash, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Nightwing all arrived. Diablos nodded,

"I'm glad everyone who could make it did. I know we all have our respected cities to protect, but this is important. I'd like everyone to meet Geno, Toadstool, and Mario."

The three heroes waved a greeting. The doll hero said,

"Now, let me tell you about the Star Road…"  
**Meanwhile… **

One of Mack's troops had made his way to Smithy's Factory. He said timidly,

"Yes, sir. There is more than just the Justice League. They call themselves the Teen Titans."

Smithy slammed his hammer,

"WHAT? THEY DEFEATED MACK?"  
The elite Shy Guy nodded nervously,

"Yes, with the help of Mario, the princess, and Geno."

The metallic dictator glared,

"Get my most elite men. Find the remaining star pieces and tell them this; any resistance they encounter, kill them all."  
The elite Shy Guy bounced away.

Smithy walked out to a balcony overlooking his massive factory. The Justice League had all been enslaved to work at this factory, producing weapons. He said in a dark tone,

"I will not be defeated by mere children."  
He opened his cape, revealing one of the missing star pieces on his chest,

"I will find a way to tap into this star's power again, and, this time, there will be no survivors."

Next Chapter:  
The Locations of the missing Star Pieces

(1) Diablos and Onyx first met in Titans Miami


	5. Chapter 5

**Seeing Stars **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Nintendo. I own any OCs. _

Chapter 5: Gathering the Stars 

"So, does everybody understand now?"  
Geno scanned across the crowd. Some were surprised, others shocked. However, all had one thing on their minds; the need to stop Smithy. Wonder Girl shook her head,

"I can't imagine a world without our wishes coming true."

Diablos nodded,

"All hope lost, all desire fizzled, all life gone. No way. We're not gonna let that happen."  
Starfire said in agreement,

"This Smithy must be stopped, for our world's sake and yours."

Geno smirked,

"I like you all. You're all real heroes."  
Selene asked,

"So, where do we find these remaining Star…Pieces?"  
Mario shook his head,

"I don't know. Earth is a pretty big place."

The doll hero tilted his head slightly, as if receiving a hidden message. He said,

"Do you have something that can see the planet from space, besides the Watchtower?"

Farrah smirked,

"Yeah, we got tons of satellites."  
Leaping across the room to the computer, the lioness pressed a few key strokes,

"Viola! Hacked into the back-up system."

In moments, the satellites were picking up several unique energy signatures throughout the globe. Wonder Girl gasped,

"There's a star on Themysciria!"  
Nightwing was surprised,

"There's one in Star City."

Diablos noted,

"There's one in Metropolis."

Cyborg said,

"There's one in Gotham City."

The screen started to fizzle. Persiana shook her head,

"I can't tell, but one looked to be in Coast City."

Kaede nodded,

"So, what shall we do?"

Red Knight shook her head,

"You said there were seven. Counting the one that was retrieved, I only see six."

Diablos shook his head,

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to retrieve the remaining Star Pieces here."

Connor nodded,

"Knowing the game the way I do, those stars are going to be guarded by some serious nasties."

Lance responded,

"Undoubtedly. We each divide into five teams. Each of us takes one either Superboy, Toadstool, Geno, Mario, or myself to the locations. They can fill you in on the way of what you may encounter."

Wonder Girl stepped up,

"I like to lead the team to Themysciria. I want Selene, Onyx, Toadstool, and Persiana to come with me."

The feral feline grinned,

"Cool!"  
Connor stepped up,

"Miss Martian, Beast Boy, and I got Metropolis."

Cyborg said,

"Put me in with Geno, Raven, and Risk to Star City."

The cocky hero grinned,

"Dude, I so enjoy being a hero!"

Red Star asked,

"Is it all right for me to take, Kid Flash, Mario and Hawkeye with me to Coast City?"

Diablos nodded,

"Go ahead. Nightwing, Starfire, and I are going to Gotham."  
**Meanwhile… **

Smithy was watching all of this unfold. He nodded,

"Now, we shall see what these Titans are truly capable of."

Next Chapter:

Themysciria Throw down!


	6. Chapter 6

**Seeing Stars **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Nintendo. I own any OCs. _

Chapter 6: Wishing on a Star Part 1 

Out over the ocean, the T-Jet, consisting of Onyx, Toadstool, Persiana, Selene, and Wonder Girl, was flying to Themysciria, hoping to retrieve one of the missing Star Pieces. Persiana, at the controls, said,

"We're approaching our destination."

Wonder Girl swallowed nervously,

"I only hope Mother and the others are all right."

Selene smirked,

"You underestimate them, dear sister. The Amazons are not so easily defeated."

The princess from the Mushroom Kingdom shook her head,

"Don't be so sure. I have seen what Smithy and his forces are capable of."

Onyx noticed something on the radar, but it quickly disappeared. Donna caught this,

"Is something the matter?"

The were-panther ninja shook her head,

"It is nothing. I thought the scanners detected something."

Farrah landed the jet on a clear section of the beach of Themysciria.

As the five heroines disembarked, Onyx gasped,

"By the goddess!"  
Selene looked at the ninja,

"You worship a goddess?"

Kaede explained,

"My clan worshipped a female warrior with feline characteristics. Her name is long forgotten."

The brunette swordswoman asked,

"Any cute girls?"

Kaede looked at her,

"Our clan was only comprised of women."

Red Knight grinned,

"Great, that makes this much easier. Are you doing anything later?"

Donna rolled her eyes,

"Selene, you are totally shameless."

Persiana quipped,

"At least Onyx does have the right idea. This place is amazing! I could do research on this place forever!"  
Toadstool said,

"Remember why we are here, ladies. We must retrieve the Star Piece and return to the others."

Selene grumbled,

"Pushy. I'd like to tie her to the bed sometime."

Onyx shook her head and continued onward.

It was not long until the ladies had encountered the rest of the Amazons. Donna and Selene ran to see their friends. Persiana smiled to herself,

"This is what we're fighting for."

The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom nodded,

"Yes. We cannot allow Smithy to disrupt this."

Hyppolyta greeted them,

"Donna, my daughter. It is good of you to return."

She then noticed the others and sensed something was wrong,

"Selene, why have you returned so soon?"

Wonder Girl introduced Toadstool,

"Mother, this is Princess Toadstool. She is an ally in a war against a tyrant in her world called Smithy."

Hyppolyta was confused,

"Smithy? I have never heard of such a man."  
Toadstool explained,

"He is no mere man, Your Highness. He is a machine, cruelly destroying all human hopes, dreams, and desires in favor of weapons. He obliterated the Star Road, the place where wishes come true, and brought the pieces here. Smithy has also captured the Justice League and is using their Watchtower as a base to manufacture more weapons to be used in this world."  
The queen of the Amazons was stunned, as well as all her subjects.

One particular Amazon said,

"To Hades with Man's World. They deserve their fate!"  
That voice belonged to Artemis, disgraced Amazon after she was stripped of her title as Wonder Woman and it was given back to Diana. (1) Since then, the bow-user had become somewhat…intoxicated, letting herself go.

Farrah shook her head in surprise,

"Artemis, what happened to you?"

Artemis slurred her speech,

"You happened, animal! You and that demon ruined me! Look at me, I'm a disgraced warrior!"  
Toadstool tried to change the subject,

"Your Highness, did you find a Star Piece recently?"

Hyppolyta shook her head,

"There was a rumbling of the ground a little while ago. I sent some warriors to investigate, but they have not returned."

Wonder Girl said,

"We shall go there right away."

As the five were getting ready to leave, Farrah looked at the red-headed warrior,

"You're coming with us."

At this, Wonder Girl was surprised,

"Farrah, sister, do not take this the wrong way, but do you not hate Artemis?"

Hyppolyta had heard stories of how Persiana and Artemis would often feud, especially when the red-head had become the new Wonder Woman. (2)

Farrah looked at them,

"We need a tour guide, and Artemis just volunteered."  
She turned back,

"Sober up, Red. You're gonna be a hero."

As this went on, Kaede noticed some movement out of the corner of her eye. Whoever it was had been observing them for a while. The ninja were-panther growled slightly; there was only one person she knew of that would move in to destroy her.

Her sister Diamond.

**Later… **

Artemis, now, somewhat sober, was leading the five females to the site of the Star Piece. They had reached a cave that seemed to go into the bowels of the Earth. Selene readied her sword,

"I have never been on this area of the island before. I am not comfortable with this."  
Farrah sniffed the air,

"You're telling me. I'm not smelling danger, yet, but my instincts are saying something isn't right."

Artemis shrugged it off,

"You two are acting childish. I have explored this cave hundreds of times. There is nothing here."

As they walked on, the lioness dropped to all fours, crawling like a cat. Selene noticed this and whispered to Donna,

"You see, sister. Persiana is an incredible woman. Look at how effortlessly she moves."  
Onyx looked at them,

"One must apply oneself to the task at hand."

The brunette asked,

"What does that mean?"

"Keep your mind on the job."  
Toadstool looked to Persiana,

"Is everyone this insane?"  
The lioness shook her head,

"Probably."

She then stiffened,

"Do you feel that?"

The others stopped and looked at the lioness. Artemis wiped the sweat from her brow,

"It was never this hot the last time I was here."

Toadstool looked out,

"Everyone, come quick!"  
The others raced across the halls of the cavern.

When they arrived, Selene gasped,

"By Hera! What has happened?"  
They were looking at a lava flow. Wonder Girl swallowed nervously,

"This may be more difficult than we imagined, sisters."

Persiana rolled her eyes,

"Ya think?"

Next Chapter:  
Battle for the Star!

(1) Please Read Crimes of Passion for details

(2) Please Read Strength of the Mind for Details


	7. Chapter 7

**Seeing Stars **

****_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Nintendo. I own any OCs. _

Chapter 7: Wishing on a Star Part 2 

Persiana and the other female heroines, and Artemis, were looking down at a running lava fall across the cavern floor. The feline heroine said,

"The star must have collided with a magma vein."

Selene narrowed her eyes,

"There's a light at the other end of this cave. If we can get to it…"

Toadstool looked around,

"I see something."

She pointed to a bridge that was recently formed by the magma burst. Onyx somersaulted down and landed near the bridge. Artemis, Toadstool, and Selene did the same thing.

Donna said,

"Farrah, we must go."

The feline scientist shook her head,

"I can't. I'm too scared."  
The raven-haired Amazon asked,

"What is it?"

"My fear. I have a fear of fire. It's an instinctive thing."

Wonder Girl came down to the perching Persiana and said,

"Dear sister, I'll help you. Hold on to me and I will float down with you in my arms."

Persiana nodded and soon, the two were on the stone bridge.

As they were walking across it, Onyx growled,

"Someone is watching us."

"I see this environment has not diminished your senses, dear sister."

A white-robed ninja somersaulted in front of them and landed gracefully. Her name is Ayame Nakamura, Diamond.

Kaede was wide-eyed,

"YOU!"  
Diamond smiled evilly,

"Yes, Kaede. It is. So, tell me, if I killed your friends, would they scream for mercy?"  
The black clad ninja darted at the white clad one, sword drawn and the two began fencing and parrying. Persiana ordered,

"Let's go! We gotta get that Star Piece!"

The other women went on, while the two ninjas fought each other.

The five women ran down the corridor and finally emerged in a small room, where the Star Piece was in. Red Knight smirked,

"Great, let's take and watch those two warriors duke it out! I haven't seen a good catfight in ages!"  
Donna groaned.

Artemis looked at the Star Piece,

"Is that what fell from the sky?"

Toadstool nodded and approached,

"Yeah. Let's get this out of here."

As she went for it, however, Persiana snapped her neck forward,

"Something's wrong here."  
As the princess was going to touch the Star, it disappeared.

The five heroines were astonished. Toadstool shook her head,

"No, it can't be."

"Ah, but it is, bitches!"  
The five looked up and saw a pink robot with an elliptical head, carrying a battle axe. She said,

"When hope is here…"

Next to her, a similar one in black, except his one had shades, appeared, continuing,

"When peace is near…"

A yellow one, somewhat rotund, said,

"We place the fear…"

A green skinny one appeared next, continuing,

"In all you hold dear, for we are…"

A red one appeared in the middle, crying out,

"THE AXEM RANGERS!" (1)  
The five heroines blinked in confusion. Persiana asked,

"Uh, you mind telling me who the Power Ranger rejects are?"  
Toadstool growled,

"We defeated you!"

The pink Axem Ranger scoffed,

"Do you honestly think we could be beaten by someone of such inferior beauty? Please, you make me laugh."

Axem Red rolled his eyes,

"Here we go again. You wear your make-up like you're a street walker!"  
Axem Pink shouted,

"Hey, I can't help it if perfection is expensive!"  
Black Axem grinned,

"Hey, check out the ladies! When Smithy takes over, I'm SO wanting this place."

Artemis sneered,

"You will never make us slaves! I will personally slice you into pieces."

Black Axem smirked,

"Fiesty. I like her already."

Green Axem rolled his eyes,

"Totally shameless."  
Yellow Axem rubbed his stomach,

"Got anything to eat? This whole world conquering thing is hard work."

Red Axem shouted,

"SHADDUP!"  
Everyone looked in stunned silence at the leader of the Axem Rangers. Red Axem said,

"In about one minute, the Blade is gonna be here. We gotta get back to Smithy with the Star." (2)  
With that, they vanished at super speed.

Persiana said,

"That must have been what Kaede saw on the radar screen."

Red Knight unsheathed her sword,

"We must pursue them! They cannot be allowed to leave."

**Meanwhile… **

Kaede and Ayame had been flipping and tumbling around the cavern filled with magma. Onyx perched on a rock and stared down at her sister Diamond. The two had been fighting for a few minutes, but their attire was a little worse for wear. Ayame smirked,

"You have grown stronger, dear sister. I cannot remember the last time you were so determined to beat me. Oh, now I do. I murdered one of my clanswomen."  
She laughed sadistically,

"The looks on her face…priceless!"  
Kaede turned into her panther hybrid state and roared with fury. She was going to avenge the deaths of her friend, by slaying the murderer.

The swords clashed so hard, sparks were being made on each impact. These two were not going to give up without a fight.

Diamond grinned evilly,

"Try this on!"  
A blue energy beam came from her hands. Onyx barely dodged it, feeling its frigid cold through her costume. Diamond, angry that her opponent dodged it, launched another beam, this time an orange beam. That hit, and Onyx was poisoned. The ninja warrior fell to her knees. She looked up and saw Diamond holding her sword. The white-haired ninja perched down in front of her defeated sister,

"Do you have a last request before I kill you, dear sister?"

Kaede glared menacingly at Diamond, her hybrid form only emitting a growl. She changed back to her normal form and only glared silently. Ayame raised the sword,

"I will miss you, dear sister."

Suddenly, Kaede sprung up, spitting something from her mouth. It was some sort of acid, and it caused Diamond to shriek in pain. Onyx then pushed her sister over the edge of the cliff, into the magma vein. The white ninja was nowhere to be found.

Kaede sat on the ground, focusing her mind. She had to slow down the poison running through her system and meet up with the others.

**Meanwhile… **

The Axem Rangers had made it to the surface with the star when they encountered a problem; the Amazons on the island had been waiting and ready, their weapons drawn on the five villains. Axem Black lowered his glasses,

"OK, ladies. Let us go, and when Smithy takes over, I promise not to kill ya."

Hyppolyta shook her head,

"We will never yield to you or to Smithy."

Just then, the sun was being blocked out by a huge airship. Axem Red smirked,

"Looks like our ride is here. Sorry we couldn't stay and chat!"  
Axem Black threw several bombs as parting shots, and jumped up to the ship.

The five heroines that were pursuing them jumped on board as well. Axem Red ordered,

"Deploy our troops! Let no one leave here alive!"  
The bay doors opened and out stepped several Drill Bit enemies. They engaged the Amazons on the ground.

Persiana said,

"I'll head for the control room. Slow these guys down for me!"  
She kicked Axem Red away and bolted for the bridge. Axem Red screamed,

"KILL THE HUMANS!"  
He angrily pursued the lioness.

Axem Pink smirked,

"Nice knownin' ya, bitches; PETAL BLAST!" (3)  
A shower of rose petals covered the area, and turned Selene, Wonder Girl, and Artemis into Mushrooms. Toadstool, remarkably immune, had a counter spell ready,

"GROUP HUG!" (4)

Instantly, the three heroines turned back into normal. Axem Green groaned,

"I guess it's up to me: Static-!"  
Suddenly, a shuriken came from out of nowhere. It hit Green in the head.

It was Kaede, and she never looked better. She surmised it was the healing ability of Group Hug that cured her poison. The ninja heroine asked,

"Is everything all right?"

Toadstool slammed Axem Pink over the head with her frying pan,

"Fine, just help Persiana. One of the Axem Rangers is after her. She's heading for the bridge."

Onyx nodded and bolted out at astonishing speed. She had to get there in time; the fate of everyone on Themysciria, and the world, was resting on her shoulders.

Next Chapter:

The Battle of Theymisciria concludes, while another challenge begins for another group of heroes. Find out who next time!

(1) The Axem Rangers are five boss characters in the Super Mario RPG game. You fight them at the Volcano level, trying to retrieve the sixth star.

(2) The Blade is the transport vehicle of the Axem Rangers

(3) Petal Blast is one of Axem Pink's most damaging attacks. As you have it read, it turns party members into mushrooms. The Princess is immune because she is wearing the Safety Badge.

(4) Princess Toadstool's healing spell that heals every ally of all their ailments. At stronger levels, it could restore their HP to maximum.


	8. Chapter 8

**Seeing Stars **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel, DC, and Nintendo. I own Farrah/Persiana, Kaede/Onyx, and Selene/Red Knight. _

Chapter 8: Themysciria Throwdown Part 3 

Persiana was sprinting down the halls of the Blade, the Axem Rangers' main battleship. She dodged, ducked, and weaved her way around several of the incoming Drill Bits. Her wiry frame and skilled acrobatics allowed her to maneuver around them, long enough to disorient and have the enemies fight each other rather than her. The lioness smirked to herself,

"Too easy."

She curled into a ball and, having built up enough momentum from running, knocked down the door to the bridge. Farrah kicked the helmsman away and began frantically pressing buttons,

"I hope this thing works."

She turned to notice one of the monitors had gone black, and Axem Red was ready to cleave her. Without thinking, the feline acrobat flipped out of the way. She landed in next to Red, but the mechanized axe wielder quickly body-checked Farrah into a wall. Farrah went sailing, landing on her chest. She turned and sank to the floor, groaning. Disoriented, she looked up and saw Axem Red readying his axe for a death blow.

Just then, Onyx sliced the leader of the Axem Rangers in half, the axe falling harmlessly to Farrah's side.

Kaede asked,

"Are you all right, Persiana?"

The lioness stood up, holding her head,

"I'm all right."  
She stumbled forward and the ninja caught her. Onyx said,

"We must leave."

She channeled a part of her chi energy into the control panel. The ninja then picked up Farrah,

"In a few moments, the Blade will collapse into the water. We must get the others off of it before that happens."

**Outside the Blade… **

Wonder Girl, Red Knight, and Toadstool were dismantling the remaining Axem Rangers. Pink had already been hit over the head and decapitated with the frying pan. Black attempted to use his speed and get a hit off on Wonder Girl, but the Amazon princess deflected each blow with her bracelets. She then kicked the mechanized axe fighter into Green, who was concentrating on a spell. The spell backfired, frying them both.

Yellow proved to be a bit more difficult as he body slammed Red Knight into the deck. Red Knight growled and came right back, lashing out with her sword. Yellow blocked it with her spear. The two were in a dead heat, but Yellow smirked,

"You'll wear out in a moment, human. You can't beat us."

Red Knight strained. She said,

"Hera, give me strength!"  
The tide then shifted, the sword cutting through Yellow's spear. The lone Axem Ranger shook his head,

"No, it's impossible!"

He was then stabbed with the sword. Selene smirked,

"Loser."

The deck of the Blade began to shift. Wonder Girl smirked,

"Persiana got to the bridge."  
She ordered,

"Everybody off now!"

The Amazon princess grabbed Selene and Toadstool and flew off.

Explosions rocked the Blade and it began falling into the ocean near the island. The Amazons cheered as the monstrosity was defeated and plummeted into the ocean. Wonder Girl landed on the beach and watched the destruction of the Blade. Hyppolyta and Artemis came near them. The red-head smiled,

"An excellent victory, sisters."

Donna then got worried,

"Where are Persiana and Onyx?"

A puff of smoke appeared next to them and the two females were present. Farrah coughed,

"Doesn't this stuff get to you?"  
Onyx shook her head,

"I have learned many breathing techniques, Farrah."

The feline acrobat dusted her fur,

"I am so taking a shower when I get back."

Donna giggled.

Then, as if by a force unseen, the sky began to glow again. The smoke and ash from the battle was being pierced by a blinding light and, at the center of that light, was the red Star Piece. Donna and the others looked at the Star and it began approaching them. The light shining forth from it was warm, and, in moments, Donna was holding the Star Piece in her hand. It then disappeared inside of her. She whispered,

"By the Gods, what is this?"  
She opened her eyes again and noticed the looks she was getting. Donna asked,

"What is it?"

Farrah shook her head,

"No, nothing. It's just a surprise, that's all."

Hyppolyta finally understood,

"So, this is the power Smithy wants."

Wonder Girl shook her head,

"I do not know about power, mother. However, I did feel something inside me, as if I have an unknown power within me."

Toadstool smiled,

"It's the power of the Star. It unlocks hidden potential within us all. It's how I was able to cast some of my spells."

Selene nodded,

"Interesting. Is each star different?"

Toadstool answered,

"It all depends on the person, and what sort of power they have to unleash."

Hyppolyta looked back out to the sinking Blade. If this Smithy was after the Stars, then the whole world would know fear on a level no one could realize. If Smithy found out about Themyscria, then what else could he find? She said,

"I will accompany you to Man's World."

At this, Artemis was surprised,

"Your Majesty, I must protest!"

Hyppolyta looked at the warrior,

"Smithy found our island, Artemis. And, after seeing the power he has displayed and the power of the Stars, I cannot be forced to sit idly by. I intend to take the fight to Smithy himself."

She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder,

"You are in charge for the moment. Defend this island, and salvage anything from the wreckage and the fight. I want our weapon makers to find out everything they can about this Smithy and his resources."

Artemis was speechless; after all that she had done, all of her sins, the queen gave her the responsibility to protect the island. She bowed gracious,

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Hyppolyta turned back to the other girls,

"We will depart in a moment. I must prepare myself and prepare something for Diana."

**Meanwhile, in Star City… **

Raven, Risk, Cyborg, and Geno had arrived in Star City. Standing on one of the buildings, the four thought it was going to be easy to find the star piece. However, that was before the discovered a great forest in the middle of the city shaped like a star. Risk moaned,

"This totally sucks! We've got to hike our way through that!"  
Cyborg shook his head,

"My scanners are indicating there is an energy signature in the area, possibly the star."

Raven said,

"I sense something. Something is wrong."

A salvo of arrows suddenly shot out of the forest. A crowd had gathered around the forest and tried to figure out how it got there when they were hit with the arrows. Some were lucky and they missed, but others were not, as they were now paralyzed.

Geno clenched his fists down,

"I know who's doing this."

He jumped off the building and dashed madly into the new forest. Cyborg ordered,

"Wait! Geno!

Risk grumbled,

"This is going to suck big time."

Raven shrugged,

"And I thought you wanted the glory and women's attention."

At this, Cody realized what he was doing there and tore after Geno. Vic smirked,

"Enthusiastic, isn't he?"

Raven groaned; how did she ever agree to this in the first place?

Next Chapter:

Geno and company take on the Legendary Bowyer in an effort to retrieve the star!


	9. Chapter 9

**Seeing Stars **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Nintendo. I own any OCs. _

Chapter 9: Star City Showdown! 

The forest in Star City was a massive, thick hive of trees. Of course, since this forest was created by the star's power, there was also a massive, thick hive of killer bees, Wigglers, Piranha plants, mushroom enemies, and, of course, Bowyer and his crew of living arrows. (1)

However, that was not going to deter Geno and the Titans from getting that Star Piece. The doll hero fired his Star Gun at several enemies, making them disappear. (2)

Cyborg and Raven were laying out suppressive fire to keep the group together. Risk tried to pick up a tree. However, he found it a bit difficult,

"What the hell? This thing's rooted to the ground!"

Geno shouted,

"GENO BEAM!"  
A blue beam shot from the doll's hand, incinerating everything in its path. He said,

"The forest is magically created. You can't use the trees as weapons."

Cody shook his head,

"That sucks."

He bashed a piranha plant,

"What are you looking at, ugly?"

Geno had gone off ahead, leaving the Titans to clean up whatever enemies were still coming at them.

Deeper in the forest, Bowyer and his cronies were laughing it up as they saw the citizens of Star City being terrorized. Bowyer, whose machine body looked like an oversized bow, chuckled evilly,

"Nyeah! Nyeah! Nyeah! 500 already. Bowyer goes for five hundred more!"

The arrows he was using cackled with him,

"Stupid humans! They can't hide from us!"

Suddenly, Geno's voice echoed,

"GENO BLAST!"

Bowyer turned around, quick enough to see Geno raise his arms and slam the ground, showering the area with brightly colored lights. Most of the arrows were destroyed. However, unknown to Geno, several of them had taken cover.

Bowyer growled,

"Geno! Bowyer no like what you did!"

He readied another paralyzing arrow. The blue doll looked at him,

"Don't even think about it, Bowyer. I won't let you give Smithy that star."

One of the arrows grumbled,

"We really should have just gone, but no, Bowyer had to play this game of his."

Bowyer fired his arrow. Geno dodged it and lashed out with his Star Gun. The star shots pummeled the bowed menace, but it was far from over. Bowyer shouted,

"You think you can hurt me!"  
He raised his hand,

"Static E!"

In moments, a bluish light shined on Geno and caused the doll to get thrust back. He was on one knee when Bowyer shouted,

"G'night, loser!"

He readied another arrow when Cyborg leveled Bowyer deeper into the forest. Raven came near Geno,

"Are you all right?"

Risk cheered,

"Oh, yeah! That got him!"  
Bowyer stood up,

"Four on one! Nyat fair!"

Cyborg readied his cannon again,

"Life's not fair. Get used to it."

He readied another shot and fired. Bowyer screamed in agony as he was reduced to ashes.

Geno stood up,

"That was pretty hardcore, Victor."  
The former athlete looked at him,

"Wait, you know who I am?"

Geno nodded,

"My boss does."

Risk asked,

"Who's your boss?"

The blue costumed hero shook his head, chuckling,

"Let's just say he's a lot more observant than you realize. Plus, he told me about what happened to each of you and promises to make reward you fully when the Star Road is restored."  
Cody gasped,

"I know who you work for!"  
Geno blinked. The cocky hero concluded,

"You work for Santa Claus, don't you?"

At this, the other heroes collapsed on the ground. Raven said,

"We should get the star before I decide to kill him."

Cody blinked,

"What? Was it something I said?"

The star, a shining purple star, began hovering, until it was over Raven. Her eyes opened wide and a bright light illuminated her. She said,

"Wow."

She smiled and began laughing. Cyborg swallowed,

"This is bad!"

Geno shook his head,

"No, it's a good thing. The star is reacting to her."

In a moment, Raven's traditional costume changed from all blue to all white. She unveiled her hood and smiled,

"Vic, it's all right. This star…it's unlocked something inside me."

The star disappeared inside her. Risk whined,

"I thought your boss was gonna give us something after the Star Street was paved!"  
Geno looked at him evenly,

"First, it's called the Star Road, and, second; I think my boss felt as though Raven can handle this new power now in the fight against Smithy."

Raven looked at her hands,

"What is it? I feel my emotions, but my powers are not going berserk."

She continued,

"It was like; I could hear my mother's voice. She's proud of me. I…I don't know what to say."

Geno said,

"The power given to you is through the star. The star pieces, when more are collected, will resonate, giving us their power."

He smirked,

"When we get back, the stars will show us the way."

As the heroes were leaving the forest, Risk complained,

"When am I getting my power? I've been good."

Raven smacked him upside the head,

"Shut up."

Next Chapter:

Two teams head off for two very different stars. One finds it a cake walk, the other is anything but. Find out more, next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Seeing Stars **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Nintendo. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 10: Star Bright, Star Fight! 

**In Metropolis… **

Beast Boy, Superboy, and Miss Martian were flying across the city, Beast Boy as a falcon. The animal shape-shifter said,

"That star's location should be around here somewhere. Stay on your toes; this Smithy guy is could be around here somewhere."

M'gann detected something with her telepathy,

"There's a crowd of people gathering near that hole."

Sure enough, as the three heroes neared the crowd, they noticed a large crater that seemed to go down into the depths of the earth. Superboy and the others flew down into the hole.

The crater extended for what seemed like miles under the Earth. However, it did have an end, and it opened up into a large inner cave. The cave itself was mined months ago for a new subway system, but had to be shut down due to another large hole found. No one dared to find out how deep the sinkhole was, but it was safe to say that it could go literally to the center of the Earth. Beast Boy shifted back to his human form as he landed,

"So, where's the star?"

M'gann and Connor both landed as well. The Martian telepath shook her head,

"I do not know. But, I feel something."

The Kryptonian clone asked,

"What is it? An attack?"

M'gann shook her head,

"No, Connor. It is different. It is more like…I do not know what to call it. But it feels…comforting."

She began walking, almost as if caught in a daze. The two other teens went after her, growing more concerned by the second.

A little distance away, further down the unfinished subway line, Miss Martian came across something glowing. She picked up some of the rubble and placed it aside. There, she saw what they were looking for. The star piece.

M'gann, still in her daze, reached out and touched the star. Beast Boy called to her,

"Are you sure you should be doing this?"

The Martian teen then was wrapped in the star's glow. She rose up, the star starting to spin around her. Connor got concerned,

"Meg? Meg!"  
The star continued to shine and spin. Then, it melded into M'gann, and the White Martian fell to the ground. Connor managed to catch her at the last second. He called out,

"Meg! Wake up, Meg!"

M'gann opened her eyes, blinking,

"What happened?"

She looked at Connor,

"Connor, the star. I have it."

She stood up, blushing,

"We should be going."

Connor blinked as he watched his girlfriend starting to walk away. Beast Boy shook his head,

"You're girlfriend scares me sometimes, Connor."

M'gann turned, scowling,

"I heard that."

Connor groaned,

"I am so dead later."

Beast Boy shook his head,

"At least we got the star without any trouble. Let's just hope the others are having the same good luck."

**Meanwhile, in Coast City… **

Mario jumped high,

"Great, Bob-ombs!"  
The said Mario world enemies looked like walking bombs. One of them just exploded near Red Star. Kid Flash sped around several more Bob-ombs, while Hawkeye launched several net arrows, trying to contain the exploding enemies. That did little to quell the situation, as they all managed to explode at once, creating even bigger blasts. Connor Hawke said,

"If this keeps up, Coast City is gonna be wiped off the map! Where are all these things coming from?"  
A maniacal laughter echoed. Leonid groaned,

"Please tell me that's Farrah's laugh."

That maniacal laughter grew louder, and it was becoming more evident it was not Farrah's.

It was Punchinello, a much larger robot with extra large arms, appeared to march on the streets with several Bob-ombs around him. He cackled evilly,

"Blow it all up real good!"

He pitched a small Bob-omb at the heroes. Kid Flash managed to send it into the ocean,

"Didn't anyone ever tell you explosives are dangerous?"

Punchinello laughed,

"Yeah…for you!"

He picked up a medium sized Bob-omb and pitched it like a baseball. Hawkeye ordered,

"Scatter!"

The four heroes split off as the bomb detonated. Hawkeye rolled out of the way and launched an arrow at Punchinello. However, Punchinello's thick armor plating caused the arrow to break, leaving the bomb-tosser unharmed. Hawkeye shook his head,

"How do we get through that?"

Mario smirked,

"I got an idea."

He yelled,

"SUPER JUMP!"  
The Italian plumber jumped high and began stomping on Punchinello's head. The bomber groaned,

"Stop it! Stop it! That hurts!"

Hawkeye blinked,

"His head? Oh, well."

He launched another arrow, this time a bright flash bang arrow. Punchinello was blinded, and he stumbled over several of his own Bob-ombs. The Bob-ombs detonated and Punchinello got caught in the explosion.

Kid Flash whooped,

"It's over!"

Red Star looked at the explosion,

"Nyet, comrades. It's not!"

Punchinello emerged from the crater, seething mad. He was covered in dust and rubble. He bellowed,

"NOW, YOU'VE MADE ME MAD!"  
A loud shaking eminated throughout the city. Mario gulped,

"Uh-oh."

The biggest Bob-omb any of the heroes had ever seen was marching down the streets. Bart screamed,

"Holy crap! That thing is huge!"

Hawkeye said,

"If that thing detonates, it could take out the whole city!"

Punchinello cackled,

"TOO LATE!"  
The fuse had been lit and it was going to be a matter of time before the giant bomb blew up the city. Kid Flash tried to pick it up,

"Guys, it's too heavy!"

Punchinello laughed,

"Looks like I have the last laugh, kiddies! AHAHAHHAHAHAA!"

Red Star ordered,

"RUN!"  
The four heroes desperately ran for cover.

Punchinello thought he had the last laugh. However, as the fuse began to disappear into the bomb, the bomb got smaller. It unraveled like a roman candle, parts of the bomb falling off. Punchinello looked up,

"What's going on?"

The bomb dropped to about half its original size until it stopped. It appeared to be a dud. Punchinello stomped on the ground,

"No! No! No! No! Not now!"

The Bob-omb fell on top of the bomber, exploding.

The explosion was still big, as debris and dust showered on the Titans and Mario. The four of them were knocked down from the blast, but the city was not as destroyed as they thought it was going to be,

Red Star moaned,

"Now I know what a headache is like."

He shook his head,

"Has anyone seen the star?"

Sure enough, the star began hovering to them. It was knocked out of its hiding place in the explosion and was spinning above them. The star shined a magical light on the four heroes, restoring their costumes and removing the dirt from them. Then, it merged it Mario. The Italian plumber did a 'V' for victory,

"We did it!"

Hawkeye smirked,

"Nice. Let's get back to the Mansion."

Kid Flash asked,

"Can I drive?"

There was a resounding response to that question,

"NO!"

Next Chapter:

Nightwing, Starfire, and Diablos head to Gotham for their star piece, but come across one of the most powerful of Smithy's generals yet; Yardovich!


	11. Chapter 11

**Seeing Stars **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Nintendo. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 11: Starry Flight 

**In Gotham City… **

Nightwing, Starfire, and Diablos were flying through the air. After teleporting them in, Lance had telepathically scanned the area. Since Smithy's minions were all machines, it was impossible to tell where, how many, or when they would strike. This had to be done fast.

Starfire, who was holding Nightwing in her arms, asked,

"Are we getting closer to the star?"

The demonic-inspired hero answered,

"A lot of people heard what sounded like an explosion near the pier. That's where we should head first."

Nightwing looked at his girlfriend and noticed a stern gaze in her eyes. He asked,

"Kory, is something wrong?"

Starfire shook her head,

"Just a bad feeling we are being watched."

The swordsman nodded,

"Tell me about it."

The three of them landed on a building on the pier. Grayson looked around,

"If the explosion was heard here, there should be signs of debris and wreckage."

Just then, a light shined just outside of Starfire's eyes. The alien princess looked and pointed,

"This way."

She flew towards it. Diablos flew after her and Nightwing darted across the buildings.

When Starfire arrived, she hovered to the ground and walked towards the light. The light was coming from the star piece. Nightwing and Diablos both arrived seconds later. Grayson looked at Starfire,

"Kory, be careful."

Starfire smiled,

"The star; it feels as though it is trying to talk to me."

"Indeed it is, my pretty."

The three heroes turned and saw what appeared to be a man with a mushroom cap on his head. The mushroom cap was gray and sickly looking. He was accompanied by four others that all looked similar, only they looked to be younger. One of these four had an elderly man in a suit on his knees. Nightwing instantly recognized him,

"Alfred?"

Alfred shook his head,

"So sorry, sir. They got into the manor."

The sickly man said,

"Enough. I am Yardovich, general to Smithy. You will surrender this star piece to us, or we will torture this man."

Nightwing growled,

"Leave him out of this."

Yardovich shook his head, snarkly remarking,

"We both know I can't do that. Now, the star, please?"

Lance clenches his fists. He knew he could not give this nut the star, but he also knew how badly Nightwing wanted to help Alfred. However, the red-eyed hero had a plan. He contacted his teammates by telepathy,

_It's me. Go along with whatever I say. We can get the star and Alfred, but you have to trust me. _

He said,

"Nightwing, let him take the star."

The former acrobat looked at his teammate,

"What?"

Lance said,

"There's not much we can do about this. In order to save Alfred, we have to give him the star."

Yardovich smiled, saying,

"Your friend is quite wise."

He threw Alfred unceremoniously into Nightwing and directed his men get the star. Starfire came over to Nightwing,

"Are you all right, Alfred?"

Alfred shook his head,

"I am fine, my dear."

Yardovich smirked,

"Sorry we couldn't stay and chat. We really must be going."

Lance smirked,

"I don't think so."

He teleported behind them and crackled with electricity,

"You're leaving with that star over our dead bodies."

Starfire also was at the ready, charging her hands with Starbolts. Nightwing got Alfred to cover. He said,

"Stay here."

Yardovich shook his head,

"You know, I should have expected a deceptive tactic such as this. No matter, I am still more powerful than you realize."

The four subordinates began spinning around Yardovich. A bright light flashed and, suddenly, Yardovich and his men had become one entity, a larger mechanized menace with a spearhead-like head and a large spear. He turned and, raising his hand, bellowed,

"HYDRO BLAST!"  
A jet of super hot water rushed forth on Diablos. The red-eyed hero tried to get a telekinetic barrier up, but the attack was magically based and he could not defend against it. He went flying into a series of crates, burns appearing on his arms and chest. His costume was soaked as he moaned,

"Damn, that hurt like hell."

Starfire came rushing in with her Starbolts. Yardovich turned and took some hits, but he then split off into two different Yardovich clones. One of the Yardoviches came at Starfire, while the other came at Nightwing. Both the Titans did everything they could to try and stop Yardovich. They each dodged his spear attacks and countered with their own. Starfire was having a little bit easier time, since she had been trained as a warrior from birth. She smashed a hard kick into the Yardovich clone, sending him into the second. The two reformed into one and Yardovich shouted,

"HYDRO BLAST!"  
The same attack that brought down Diablos also fell these two Titans. The blistering hot water and steam burned into their skin. Starfire lashed out with a Starbolt, causing the spell caster to lose some focus. Though the attack was not as devastating as when Diablos was hit by it, it was enough to incapacitate Nightwing. Starfire stood up uneasily as Yardovich said,

"You are more resilient than I realized."

He raised his arm, attempting to cast another spell. The alien princess went for him and kicked him in the head. Yardovich lost his concentration and charged madly at Starfire, piercing her body with his spear.

Lance looked up and was horrified by the look on Kory's face. She looked to be in pain as she slipped off her skewer. The demonic inspired hero staggered to his feet. He had to stop Yardovich at all costs, and he had to do it now.

Yardovich taunted,

"Sorry I can't stay, but I really have to get this star back to Smithy. Can you imagine all the brownie points I'm going to score with this?"

Lance clenched his teeth and tried to focus. He then felt a power surge within him. The demonic-inspired hero could feel his star piece giving him power. Power on a level he had not realized before.

He stood up and shouted,

"Yardovich!"

Smithy's general turned and shook his head,

"You again? Haven't you learned enough from the last-?"

Before the sentence could be finished, Lance raised his hand and blasted Yardovich with telekinesis, sending him onto the other side of the pier. He then turned and, with another wave of his hand, healed Nightwing, Starfire, and Alfred of their injuries. The two Titans stood up, Grayson asking,

"Lance, what are you doing?"

Diablos said,

"Trust me."

He turned back into the direction he sent Yardovich. The Smithy general got up, glaring,

"Punk human. He dares to defy me!"

He stood up and roared,

"METEOR SWARM!"  
A shower of star-like objects flooded the area and would have shredded them all. However, Lance raised his hand, putting up a barrier. The attack bounced harmlessly off.

The star piece that was unoccupied began reacting to Diablos. In a moment, the star piece began hovering near Starfire. The light enveloped the alien warrior and, in moments, the star piece had bonded with her.

Yardovich shouted,

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"  
He dashed at them, but Starfire opened her eyes, saying,

"You are an evil that is not worthy to receive the star's power. You're master is not either."

Her eyes glowed with green energy as two blasts were fired. The intensity of the blasts vaporized Yardovich on the spot.

Nightwing stood there in stunned silence as he saw what his girlfriend did. He asked,

"Kory, is everything all right?"

Lance and Kory shook their heads, seemingly returning to their normal selves. Lance rubbed his head,

"What happened?"

Starfire said,

"I do not know. For a moment, I felt a power that I never knew I had."

Diablos nodded,

"I get what Geno's saying now. The star pieces are part of the Star Road, and, when the pieces come together, the Star Road is closer to restoring our wishes. Maybe, the star pieces are granting us their power to help recreate the Star Road."

Alfred asked,

"Master Grayson, what is going on?"

Nightwing shook his head,

"It's a long and complicated story. Did that guy find out about the Bat-cave?"

Alfred shook his head,

"Unlikely, sir. However, I would feel better if that were looked into."

Nightwing nodded,

"All right, I'll check it out. Starfire, you and Diablos head back to the mansion. If it's true about the star pieces, then you two are vital to this effort."

Lance nodded,

"Got it. Let's just hope Smithy doesn't have any more tricks up his sleeve."

Next Chapter:  
As the teams reunite, Smithy makes a shocking ultimatum! Find out more, next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Seeing Stars **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Nintendo. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 12: Ultimatum 

Each team that had gone off to retrieve a star piece had returned now to the Mansion. It was a big surprise, as everyone was discussing the enemies Smithy dispatched to find the stars. It was an even bigger surprise when Raven, cloaked in white, was chasing Beast Boy all over the mansion. Gar found it less than amusing,

"HELP! SHE'S NUTS!"

Raven cackled happily,

"COME BACK HERE, YOU SEXY, SEXY BEAST YOU!"

Hyppolyta, donned in a more modest Wonder Woman garb, asked,

"Are things always so lively around here?"

Donna said,

"This is actually odd, even for us."

Lance nodded,

"From what I always heard, Raven could never show any emotions. Otherwise, her powers would go haywire."

Geno chuckled, explaining,

"The powers of these stars grant wishes on the Star Road. In fact, as the stars come closer and reunite, the Star Road is slowly being rebuilt, granting wishes again. In Raven's case, her powers are no longer restricted by her emotional boundaries. She is still an empath, but if she does not want to use her powers to show her emotions, she does not need to."

Beast Boy ran by,

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Raven grinned,

"IT MEANS I CAN FINALLY HAVE FUN!"  
Superboy quipped,

"Why does this remind me of Farrah and her attitude towards Lance?"

The feral turned and said,

"I am not that bad."

Red Star shook his head,

"Ignore him, Persiana. Superboy is an idiot."

Connor Kent scowled,

"At least I have a girlfriend."

The Russian teen screamed,

"DIE!"  
Leonid tackled Connor, a brawl breaking out. M'gann sighed,

"I wish they would stop fighting. This is getting old."

Red Knight scoffed,

"Idiots."

Toadstool shook her head, trying to change the subject,

"Do we have all the stars?"

Geno said,

"No, we don't. If we did, I would have left this body with the stars to rebuild the Star Road. There's still one left we don't have."

Cyborg shook his head,

"Satellite communication is down since Smithy came here."

Mario asked,

"You don't think…Smithy might have one of the stars, do you?"

Just then, the screen flashed on. Smithy announced,

"Attention, people of Earth…"

Smithy was an imposing figure with a large white beard, a hammer in one hand and what appeared to be some sort of blaster on the fingers of his other hand. He had a regal cape and a crown on his head. He continued,

"The heroes you call the Titans have actively interfered in my quest for power. As such, anyone caught…"

The camera then began panning to the left. Smithy ordered,

"Get that camera back into place."

One of Smithy's minions attempted to do so. Then, the camera panned out and the Titans noticed something peculiar about Smithy; he had a star on his chest. The camera then faded and Smithy roared,

"CAN'T YOU MORONS DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"

He started smashing everything in sight, eventually destroying the camera.

Farrah could not help but respond to this,

"That's what you get for hiring slave labor."

She burst out laughing. Kid Flash joined her,

"Hilarious!"

Hyppolyta looked at her younger daughter,

"What do you see in her?"

Donna shrugged,

"She's cute."

Cyborg looked around,

"Anyone see Nightwing?"

Lance nodded,

"He wanted to take care of something at the Batcave. He needed to be sure that it hasn't been compromised."

Wonder Girl asked,

"Did anyone else see that Star on Smithy's chest?"

Geno nodded,

"Yeah, and it's bad. The only way we're going to get to that star is by defeating Smithy."

Just then, the screen came back on and Smithy was transmitting again,

"Sorry for the technical difficulties. Anyway, anyone caught helping these Titans will be exterminated. And Titans, if you are listening, you will return those star pieces to me, or I will destroy the Justice League. You have one hour to make up your minds."

With that, the transmission cut out.

Starfire clenched her fists tightly, saying,

"We must not allow Smithy to win."

Persiana nodded,

"I agree with you on that, Kory. But, how are we going to get to the Watchtower and to Smithy? All the shuttles are still up there, and the transporter is offline."

Mario snapped his fingers at an idea,

"How about a warp pipe?"

Hyppolyta asked,

"What is a warp pipe?"

Geno explained,

"It's a pipe that can lead from one place to another, like an inter-dimensional doorway. They can be found all over the place in the Mushroom Kingdom. Plus, new ones can be created with ease."

Onyx asked,

"Can these 'warp pipes' bring us directly to Smithy?"

Geno was seemingly caught in a trance before he responded,

"I'm afraid not. Somehow, Smithy is blocking the warp pipe from existing. However, we can get to the Watchtower and fight our way to Exor."

Superboy nodded,

"The sword that, once we defeat, we can enter its mouth and into the factory."

Farrah blinked,

"Is anyone else getting a bad feeling that not all of us are coming back from this?"

Hyppolyta said,

"If it will save my daughter and the world, then we must do this."

The lioness quipped,

"I had a feeling you might say that."

Risk put his army around Donna,

"In case we don't make it back, beautiful…you wanna make out with a true Casanova?"

This earned the womanizing teen a hard elbow and a kick in the manhood. Kaede grumbled,

"Cody, you are an idiot."

Next Chapter:

Things truly heat up as the Titans invade the Watchtower, and take on Smithy's forces. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	13. Chapter 13

**Seeing Stars **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Nintendo. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 13: Industrial Revolution Part 1 

The warp pipe appeared in the middle of a vacant room. Mario, Geno, Toadstool, Hyppolyta, and some of the Titans appeared in the room. Cyborg, Kid Flash, Risk, and Red Star elected to stay behind, in case Nightwing called, or some villains decided to take advantage of the chaos.

Wonder Girl said,

"We have to reach the bridge. From there, we can find out how much Smithy has control over the Watchtower and our allies."

Persiana's ears perked. She sniffed and growled,

"There's motor oil smell everywhere."

Geno said,

"Get used to it. Smithy can create legions of troops in his factory that can quickly overrun any military on the planet."

Hyppolyta unsheathed her sword,

"I want this Smithy to pay for what he has done to Diana."

The door opened and the Titans all rolled out into the hallway. Several of Smithy's machinations turned and saw them. Some of the machine Shy Guys with on pogo sticks noticed them, and an all out fight erupted.

Diablos lashed out with red lightning, while Mario was jumping on all the bad guys. Geno cleared a path by shouting,

"GENO BEAM!"

A beam of blue light flooded the hall way, disintegrating the enemies in their path. Geno ordered,

"Let's go!"

He rushed down the hall way. Hawkeye quipped,

"Enthusiastic, isn't he?"

Mario shrugged,

"He is a doll, so technically, he can't die."

Toadstool took her frying pan and smashed through a door,

"Let's follow him!"

In a few minutes, chaos erupted all over the halls of the Watchtower. Smithy's minions were being reduced to scrap metal from the attacks of Mario, his friends, and the Titans. Miss Martian ran a telepathic scan,

"I cannot locate the Justice League."

Toadstool slammed her frying pan into one of Smithy's minions,

"Probably at the factory, making more of these weapons."

Mario jumped and, grabbing a giant Koopa shell with wings, slammed it into the enemies,

"If we can get to Exor, we can get to the factory!"

Suddenly, a deep voice bellowed,

"Who dares speak my name?"  
The Titans froze. Farrah said,

"Either that's Exor, or it's Miss Marvel's time of the month."

Lance rolled his eyes,

"Must you make jokes at a time like this?"

The lioness grinned,

"It lightens the mood."

Superboy looked around,

"Where did that come from?"

M'gann swallowed,

"I am sensing a presence. It is this Exor you speak of. He is in the docking bay."

Red Knight sliced through another mechanized menace,

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

She cut through the docking bay door and went in. Five seconds later, she got thrown out. The others looked in and were stunned.

Exor was the mighty sword that carried Smithy and the factory. It had large eyes and mouth, and a skull at the tip of the handle of the blade. Most of the sword had gone through the Watchtower, but the critical components were in the docking bay.

Miss Martian covered her mouth in shock,

"That is Exor?"

Exor roared,

"DIE, INTRUDERS! CORONA!"

An orb of yellow light was cast from his mouth and launched several shining beams of light. The light fried anything it touched. Wonder Girl tried to deflect it with her bracelets, but they grew hot quickly. Anything metallic instantly turned hot, causing Hyppolyta, Red Knight, and Diablos to lose their weapons.

However, when the beams hit Superboy, they did not have the desired effect Exor wanted. Somehow, the corona attack super-charged the Kryptonian clone. He grinned,

"Oh, yeah."

He flew in and slammed one of the eyes of Exor. Exor screamed and tried casting another spell,

"DIAMOND SAW!"  
Two diamond cutting saw blades materialized and went straight for Superboy. Superboy turned and ducked out of the way, barely. He could feel one of them slightly cut into his cheek. Exor then cast another spell,

"DARK STAR RAIN!"

An giant, evil looking star crashed into him, causing Superboy to get thrown into several of his comrades.

Starfire powered up,

"Leave my friends alone!"  
She launched her Star bolts at Exor, incapacitating the second eye and mouth. Geno shook his head,

"It's not over. We have to get to the skull on that sword."

The skull glowed ominously and soon, the eyes and mouth of Exor were healed. Hyppolyta growled,

"There is no end to this madness, is there?"

Geno smirked,

"I can end it."

He jumped in the air and began focusing his energy. He shouted,

"GENO WHIRL!"

A flying, yellow disc materialized and launched at high speeds at the skull. He had to time this right and hopefully end the fight quickly.

The timing was right, and it was a direct hit. A flash of light came from the disc and, in seconds, Exor was defeated. (1) The mouth dropped open and the heroes all got sucked inside.

Inside was a dark dungeon, a place in an otherworldly dimension. The Titans and Hyppolyta all looked around. The queen said,

"By Hera, where are we?"

Geno shook his head,

"Another dimension."

Farrah quipped,

"Yeah, I think we knew that."

The doll hero turned around,

"This dimension houses the factory. We have to find a way to shut it down and Smithy too."

Red Knight added,

"And rescuing the Justice League."

Mario said,

"Be careful. Things can get pretty intense from here on out."

Persiana looked up and blinked,

"Would encountering some of the Justice League heroes that are under Smithy's mind control qualify as intense?"

Diablos nodded,

"Yeah, why?"

"GET THEM!"  
The heroes turned and saw Black Canary, Green Arrow, Captain Marvel, and Tigra all greeted them. Of course, they were all under the control of Smithy.

Farrah rolled her eyes,

"I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

Next Chapter:

Industrial Revolution continues as the Titans and Mario fight their way through the controlled Justice League to get to Smithy!

(1) The Geno Whirl is a cheap way of defeating your enemy. If your press a button at the right time, you can deal 9,999 points of damage. Doable, but tricky.


	14. Chapter 14

**Seeing Stars **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Nintendo. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 14: Industrial Revolution Part 2 

Captain Marvel, Tigra, Green Arrow, and Black Canary all charged at the Titans. Toadstool readied her frying pan,

"I take it this is the Justice League."

Persiana nodded,

"Part of them. There's supposed to be more-."

She got tackled by her mentor Tigra and the two began engaging in a cat-fight. Captain Marvel went after Superboy and Miss Martian. The Martian telepath shook her head,

"I cannot penetrate the defenses. Smithy's control over them is strong."

Green Arrow launched an arrow at the team, but Hawkeye countered with his own, shattering the arrows on impact. Toadstool moved in and slammed her frying pan on Green Arrow's head. The emerald archer was knocked out silly, little stars floating around his head.

Black Canary released a deafening Canary Cry. Mario jumped high,

"I don't like hitting a woman, but there is a first time for everything!"

He stomped on the martial artist's head, laying her out.

When the two heroes that were knocked out came to, Ollie rubbed his head,

"What happened?"

Dinah groaned,

"I feel like a freight train ran me over."

Geno explained,

"You were under Smithy's influence. He has enslaved all of your comrades."

Canary thought for a moment and said,

"Now, I remember. That bastard made us work in his factory!"

Wonder Girl surmised,

"Hitting them on the head must have broken Smithy's control."

Persiana, who was barely holding back her mentor, grunted,

"Nice to know. Can you use that information wisely?"

She flipped her mentor over and tried to get some distance, but Tigra landed on her feet deftly and sprinted back. The lioness and the tigress then continued their savage cat-fight again. Tigra lunged at her student and was about to claw at her when Toadstool slammed her frying pan hard on the were-tiger's head. Tigra moaned and held her head,

"What's the ringing in my ears?"  
She looked up at Farrah,

"Sis, what's going on?"

Persiana smiled,

"Later, sis. Right now, we've got to get to the factory and-."

Just then, Miss Martian and Superboy both went flying down, further into the bowels of dark dimension, Captain Marvel in hot pursuit. The feral heroine groaned,

"I forgot about him."

Diablos powered up and lashed out with a lightning attack. The shock broke Smithy's control over Captain Marvel, somehow. The Big Red Cheese shook his head,

"What happened? Golly, one minute, we're on the Watchtower, and the next, we're here. What's going on?"

Lance said,

"A guy named Smithy took control over you all. He's got most of the League still working in the factory."

Captain Marvel nodded,

"Right. We can't let him make any more weapons to hurt people."

Red Knight scoffed,

"Now that that's done with…"

She pulled out her sword,

"CRY HAVOC, AND LET LOOSE THE DOGS OF WAR!"  
She charged down deeper into the dark dimension. Wonder Girl shook her head, sighing. Selene was always so enthusiastic when it came to a fight.

Hyppolyta said,

"We must find Diana, and quickly."

Diablos and Miss Martian ran telepathic scans. The alien heroine shook her head,

"I cannot seem to sense them. The factory is shielded against telepaths."

Lance nodded,

"Yeah…but somehow, by causing either a head injury or electrical shock, we can break Smithy's control over the others."  
Raven cracked her knuckles,

"Let's go kick some metallic ass!"

The others blinked at that. Tigra groaned,

"And I thought Farrah was bad."

The lioness looked hurt,

"I am SO not that bad."

Dinah looked around and caught Ollie and Mario checking out Tigra's backside. She looked at Toadstool,

"Can I borrow that frying pan for a minute?"

Toadstool shrugged,

"Sure, just one second."

She took the frying pan and slammed it on Mario's head. The plumber fell on the floor with stars floating above his head. Canary took the pan and slammed it on Ollie's head, knocking out the archer. She smiled,

"There. That's better!"

Starfire said,

"Remind me never to get those women angry."

Wonder Girl nodded,

"Agreed. Anyhow, we must press forward."

Persiana grinned,

"All right, team! Let's hero up!" (1)

Everyone looked at Persiana with oddly quizzical looks. Farrah looked back, sheepishly responding,

"Sorry, I don't know where that came from."

Hyppolyta groaned; what does Donna see in her?

Next Chapter:

Industrial Revolution continues as the heroes finally enter the factory and the showdown with Smithy begins! Stay tuned, fellow readers!

(1) This is from the Super Hero Squad show. It's the battle cry for the Super Hero Squad.


	15. Chapter 15

**Seeing Stars**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Nintendo. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 15: Industrial Revolution Part 3 

Starfire, Superboy, Red Knight, and Miss Martian were clearing a path of Smithy's goons, even managing to topple a snake robot and a giant alarm clock guardian. Now, all of the heroes were in one of the main assembly plants in the factory. Geno looked around,

"The factory is complex."

Donna asked,

"Do you know where the rest of the League is?"

Tigra sniffed the air,

"It's hard to tell with all this grease and machinery. The gears are hurting my ears."

Mario turned around,

"Half of us goes and destroys the factory and rescues the League. The other half stops Smithy."

Captain Marvel said,

"Who should go where?"

Toadstool explained,

"Well, Geno, myself, and Mario have experience dealing with Smithy. We should go ahead."

Diablos nodded,

"Titans East, West, and Miami will go too."

Hyppolyta said,

"As will I. I wish to meet this Smithy."

She handed the armor package to Captain Marvel,

"Make sure Diana gets this. She knows what to do."

Black Canary nodded,

"We'll look for the others and blow this place sky high."

With that, all of them split off.

**Captain Marvel's team… **

The Big Red Cheese bashed into a machine that had blue armor and a helmet with horns on it. He was a supervisor of the factory and had just sounded an alarm. The World's Mightiest Mortal shouted,

"No more shall you make weapons!"

He punched a conveyor belt, causing it to become entangled around some of the other machinery. An alert went out that there were problems with the conveyor belt, but it was too late, as explosions erupted across the factory floor.

Several of the explosions had also caused some members of the Justice League to rid themselves of Smithy's control when the force sent them into a wall, hitting their heads.

One of them was Miss Marvel. She stood up,

"What happened? What's going on?"

Captain Marvel exclaimed,

"Holey moley! She's still under Smithy's control!"

He picked her up and yelled,

"SHAZAM!"

A lightning bolt crashed through the ceiling, shocking the Air Force Major. She screamed,

"AAAAAAHHHHH! YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Green Arrow blinked,

"I think you might have overdone it, Cap."

Canary grinned,

"Just imagine if Persiana was here to see this."

Carol got out of the powerhouse's grip and glared,

"I'll deal with you later. Right now, tell me what's going on? The last thing I remember, some guy named Smithy took over the Watchtower."

Tigra said,

"He has. He's been controlling all of us to make weapons. Persian and the Titans are headed there now to confront him. We've got to rescue the others."

"THERE THEY ARE!"  
The five turned and saw Superman, Wonder Woman, as well as many of the Justice League under Smithy's control. Captain Marvel said optimistically,

"Well, at least we don't have to go look for them."

Carol grumbled,

"Shut up."

**Meanwhile… **

Wonder Girl, the Titans, and Mario and his group were heading down route near the assembly control center. Diablos lashed out with red lightning, while Persiana delivered a hard roundhouse kick. The were-lioness looked over to Geno,

"Just how many more of these overgrown vacuum cleaners do we have to go through?"  
The blue-costumed doll launched star shots at one of the hammers with legs,

"Just a little further! I can feel Smithy's star!"

"ENOUGH!"  
A booming voice bellowed throughout the factory corridor. Smithy's minions all stopped and shut down. The Titans turned and, through the next large door, they saw the man himself. The man called Smithy.

Smithy was a rather large robot with a crown on his head, a cape tied around his neck, a hammer for one hand, and a fingered-shooting glove in the other. What was most prominent about him, though, was the beard, and below it, the final star. It was affixed to him and the only way to get it off may be to defeat him.

Raven looked on,

"I don't like this. He's scary."

Miss Martian nodded,

"I agree."

Red Knight growled,

"I'll cut him down to size myself."

She charged, shouting a battle cry. Donna yelled,

"Selene, wait!"

Smithy raised his hammer and commanded,

"ARROW RAIN!"  
Numerous arrows came at the young Amazon swordswoman. The arrows perforated the warrior and, in moments, fell down, dead.

Donna screamed,

"SELENE!"  
She ran to her, but Farrah held her back,

"You can't!"

Miss Martian covered her mouth in horror. Superboy clenched his fists down,

"This bastard's dead!"

Hyppolyta glared venomously at Smithy,

"How dare a creature like you exists! We will defeat you!"

Smithy chuckled evilly,

"Then, come at me with everything you have, human. I shall rather enjoy this."

Donna, through tear-filled eyes, yelled,

"Teen Titans, GO!"

Next Chapter:  
Industrial Revolution continues as the Titans battle Smithy, and the Justice League gets rescued by a very unlikely ally. Stay tuned, fellow readers! It's just getting good!


	16. Chapter 16

**Seeing Stars **

_Disclaimer; All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Nintendo. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 16: Industrial Revolution Part 4 

**Captain Marvel… **

The World's Mightiest Mortal was barely holding his ground against the likes of the controlled League. Superman, Wonder Man, Martian Manhunter, as well a few other powerhouses, were swarming him. It was only going to be a matter of time before he was completely overwhelmed with the amount of force going on.

Miss Marvel was not faring much better against Thor and Wonder Woman. In fact, the two Marvels were locked back-to-back with each other, attempting to hold the strongest heroes off.

Tigra flipped over Vixen and kicked Zatanna in the chin, laying her out. She said,

"Canary, when can you get that Canary Cry going?"

Dinah kicked Batman aside,

"As soon as I can get an opening!"  
Flash got her from behind and held her in a sleeper hold. Green Arrow went to free his girlfriend when John Stewart, Hawkgirl, and Hawkman all charged at him. Tigra was being suffocated by Vixen, who had taken the powers of a snake.

Suddenly, a loud voice shouted,

"TERRORIZE!"  
A big apparition appeared in the middle of the room, looking like a round ghost. The ghost made a funny face and disappeared.

Everyone in the room become frightened and screamed, running into a few walls of the factory. Many of the non-powerhouses, and Superman, had returned to normal. The few powerhouses that had not Captain Marvel took care of as he shouted,

"SHAZAM!"  
The lightning crashed and, although it reverted Captain Marvel back into a boy, the shock also knocked some sense into the others, breaking Smithy's control. Superman shook his head,

"What happened?"

"I happened, tough guy!"

A reptilian-like creature with spikes the back of its turtle-like shell stepped forward. He was highly muscular and had horns coming out of his head. His name is Bowser, king and ruler of the Koopa World, and Mario's arch-nemesis.

Bowser glared,

"Where is that punk Mario? I'm personally gonna fry his sorry backside into next week!"

He breathed fire to prove his point. Superman blinked,

"Who are you?"

Blue Beetle answered,

"I remember you! You're Bowser!"

Flash spoke up,

"The video game character? He's real, as well as Mario?"

Batman nodded,

"It would make sense. Smithy was the main villain that tossed Bowser and most of the Koopa Troop out of the castle."

Everyone looked to Batman for an explanation. Batman quickly added,

"Or so I was told."

Bowser rolled his eyes,

"That ain't the point, Pointy Ears! The point is this; someone brought Smithy back, and he ain't stealin' my castle again! Once this is over, Mario owes me big!"

John Stewart shook his head,

"This day is just getting weirder and weirder."

Black Canary picked up the suit of armor,

"Your mother is here too, princess."

Diana said in surprise,

"Mother is here?"

Tigra nodded,

"Yeah, from what Farrah told me, Smithy's goons attacked a lot of different cities, even Themysciria."

The Amazon princess got concerned,

"What of my sisters?"

Canary said,

"Persiana and the Titans helped drive away most of Smithy's goons, but, with a factory as big as this, he can easily replace them in a matter of hours."

Diana hastily put on the armor,

"This is better than the other armor I had."

Hawkman shook his head,

"So, we have been under the control of this Smithy all along?"  
Hawkgirl was beating up Green Arrow,

"Pervert!"

John said,

"I think Shayera still is."

Tigra shook her head,

"No, that's normal for her."

Flash quipped,

"How can you tell?"

Green Arrow then collided with him. Hawkgirl growled,

"Let's destroy this thing."

Wonder Woman, donning a brand new eagle armor, unsheathed a shining new sword,

"Let's."

Vixen grimaced,

"I think we should stay clear of them for a while."

Gypsy nodded,

"I hate to think how they'll react when they find Smithy."

**Meanwhile… **

Speaking of Smithy, the Titans and Mario team were giving it their all against the mechanized dictator. After watching Selene die in front of them, there was no holding back. There would be no mercy or restraint held as the Titans did battle. Starfire and Diablos unleashed powerful energy attacks, straining to do even more damage, yet their anger fueled their desire for vengeance. Wonder Girl barreled in hard, landing a powerful cross to Smithy's head, nearly toppling it over. Persiana, Superboy, and Onyx came at Smithy from the other side, landing precise and powerful blows. The ninja teen even charged her sword with chi energy well beyond the norm. She watched a comrade in arms die, and she was not going to take that lightly.

Miss Martian attempted psychic attacks against Smithy. Despite being a machine, M'gann could feel a strong mind within the armored shell and proceeded to do battle with it on the astral plane.

Geno yelled,

"GENO BEAM!"  
A flashing blue light, enhanced by the star's power, shot from Geno's hands. It delivered a forceful blow that caused Smithy to teeter on the edge of the platform. Hyppolyta snarled,

"And now, monster; you die!"

She leapt at him and plunged the sword through Smithy. She kicked him off the sword and he plummeted down to the bowels of the factory.

Mario blinked,

"Whoa, she's hardcore."

He looked around and saw Donna kneel where Selene took her last breath. She had long since died, but the young princess held her friend's head up. She was sobbing; someone she truly cared for had died.

Farrah, Starfire, and M'gann also began crying, as well as Toadstool. This was heartbreaking for all of them. There was a silence amongst them all, one that was occasionally broken by sniffing sobbing.

Hyppolyta put on a stoic face, but her heart was broken. A subject, and fellow warrior, had died on the battlefield. She placed her hand on Donna's shoulder,

"She died with honor, Donna. Let us bring her body back to Themysciria."

Superboy blinked,

"Wait, something's wrong here."

Lance asked,

"What do you mean?"

Superboy began explaining,

"Well, after we beat the final boss, we should have received Smithy's star, and Geno would gather the stars together and create the Star Road. There'd also be fireworks and celebration as well."

Farrah said,

"And that hasn't happened yet?"

Diablos looked over the edge,

"I don't see anything."

Suddenly, a tentacle shot from the ground and perforated the demonic hero's chest. He hardly felt anything as his body had gone numb. Farrah was horrified and she screamed,

"LANCE!"  
Lance's body began shaking, as if having a seizure. When it was done, the tentacle retreated and Diablos stood motionless. Farrah got fearful,

"Lance, are you all right?"

The hero turned and the Titans were all horrified. Diablos had changed; he now had a very familiar pattern on his head.

He spoke in a very monotone, yet very familiar voice,

"Greetings. I am Brainiac."

Next Chapter:

Industrial Revolution concludes when a united front must stop the Brainiac controlled Diablos. But, how did Brainiac came to control Smithy? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	17. Chapter 17

**Seeing Stars **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Nintendo. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 17: Industrial Revolution Part 5 

Martian Manhunter shook his head,

"No."

Superman asked,

"What is it, J'onn?"

The telepath said,

"It is Brainiac, Superman. He has returned. He is responsible for all of this."

Bowser said,

"Who's Brainiac?"

John Stewart answered,

"One of the most dangerous villains we've got. He's worse than Smithy."

The leader of the Koopa Troop swallowed,

"Worse than Smithy?"

Superman nodded,

"Yes. He destroyed my planet."

The Kryptonian hero growled,

"Where is he, J'onn?"

**Meanwhile… **

The Titans stood, a silent horror filling their minds. Brainiac, now in the body of Diablos, said,

"Do not be surprised."

Geno looked at the Titans,

"Who is this guy? Who is Brainaic?"

Superboy swallowed,

"He's bad news. He's worse than this Smithy guy."

Toadstool shuddered,

"Worse?"  
Mario shook his head,

"How did you know about Smithy?"

Brainiac explained,

"Simple. After studying the DNA of Persiana and the Avengers, I realized that there were other dimensions out there that needed to be assimilated, other realities that I had to catalog. So, after my defeat, I left a program running, creating multiple copies of myself and introduced them into different realities. One of them was the Mushroom Kingdom, where I encountered the remnants of the being known as Smithy. Extracting the information, I managed to recreate him and his army, and having Smithy vacate with the stars to this reality. As such, my ultimate goal will be achieved; once you are destroyed, there will be no one that will stand in my way."

Superboy blinked,

"You know, you could have just said you found out about it through the video game. That would save a lot of time explaining it."

Brainiac looked at him and said,

"You talk too much."

He fired eye beams at Connor, leveling him through several walls. The others braced for a fight.

Persiana screamed,

"GET OUT OF MY BOYFRIEND!"  
She sprinted on all fours as fast as she could. She leapt at him, but Brainiac back-handed her across the factory floor. The feral feline rolled down and fell on top of a work bench stomach first.

Wonder Girl shouted,

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"  
Brainiac smirked and, charging Diablos' hands with red lightning, grabbed the Amazon's bracelets and electrocuted her. He then cast her aside and the remaining Titans and Hyppolyta rushed at Brainiac all at once. Brainiac erected a barrier and telekinetically slammed them all into a wall.

Mario, Toadstool, and Geno looked at each other. Geno said,

"We have to stop this guy, and fast."

Toadstool readied her frying pan,

"Let's do it."

Mario jumped high,

"ULTRA JUMP!"  
Brainiac turned and swatted Mario away,

"What makes you think an attack like that is going to hurt me."

Toadstool smirked,

"What makes you think we were attacking you? We're distracting you."

Geno charged up an attack,

"GENO WHIRL!"  
A flying yellow disc emerged from Geno's hands and came at Brainiac. Brainiac shouted,

"If you kill me, Diablos dies with me!"

Geno said,

"I know. You may have taken over his body and mind, but his heart contacted me, and told me to finish you!"

Getting the timing down to the last possible second, Geno activated the whirl's special ability; the instant death of its target. Brainiac stood tall for a moment and began disappearing.

The others were let go of their telekinetic grasps and watched as the Brainiac possessed Diablos fully vanished from view.

Just then, the rest of the Justice League came crashing through the wall. Superman said,

"Where is he?"

Superboy said,

"You mean Brainiac? We took care of it."

Miss Martian corrected,

"What Connor means is; Geno took care of it."

Bowser came storming in,

"MARIO, YOU DEADBEAT PUNK! GET YOUR ASS BACK TO MY CASTLE AND HELP ME REBUILD IT! WE HAD A DEAL!"  
Diana looked and saw Selene's body being carried by her younger sister. Hyppolyta said,

"Selene died with honor."

Flash looked around,

"Where's Diablos?"

Donna answered,

"He was taken over by Brainiac and Geno used a technique to destroy them both."

Tigra got concerned,

"How's Farrah taking it?"

Donna said,

"She was knocked out in the fight and has not recovered yet."  
Geno changed the subject,

"We have to leave now. This place will disappear now that Smithy's gone."

Tigra ran and, picking up her younger 'sister', bolted with the rest of the League.

**Later… **

With Exor gone, Geno, Toadstool, Bowser, and Mario stood at a warp pipe that would take them back to their world. The doll hero explained,

"The star road will be repaired and the wishes will start to come true again."  
Superman said,

"Thank you for all of you have done for us."

Geno smirked,

"Don't worry. My boss is going to reward you all for your heroics. And, Tigra…"

Tigra looked up. Geno said,

"Though Farrah will be going through a difficult time, her wish will come true with the Star Road's help. And, it will happen soon."

The four then went into the warp pipe, taking the stars with them to restore the Star Road.

Miss Marvel asked,

"What was that supposed to mean?"

The tigress shook her head,

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that she's going to like it."

Next Chapter:

The aftermath of Industrial revolution begins!


	18. Chapter 18

**Seeing Stars **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Nintendo. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 18: Industrial Revolution Aftermath 

The Titans from all three groups had gathered for a small memorial service at the Mansion. Two fallen comrades of theirs, Diablos and Red Knight, fell during the battle with Smithy. Raven, Headway, and Miss Martian could feel the thoughts and sorrows of everyone there. The Titans were a family; and when a family loses one of its members, it is a mournful occasion. Superboy and Red Star were even mature enough to stop feuding, at least until the service was over.

Notably absent from was Persiana. The fearless feline was lying in an infirmary bed, her ribs tapped up. When she heard the news, Farrah was devastated and began crying. Presently, she was still on her bed, sobbing.

Risk shook his head,

"If that furry chick loved him so much, how come she isn't here?"

Wonder Girl looked at him, narrowing her eyes,

"Farrah is upset right now. I can understand how she feels. I lost someone special to me as well."

Cody smirked,

"So, how special was your friend?"

Headway telepathically said,

_Risk, if you don't stop, I will have Onyx make you. You have no idea the types of things she knows how to do as a ninja. _

At this, Risk shut up.

Donna stepped forward and said,

"Today, we have lost two very important team members of Titans East; Red Knight and Diablos. While you may all think I miss my Amazonian sister more, I assure of this; I miss them both greatly. Both were great teammates, capable warriors and most importantly… my friends."

She continued her speech, talking about her experiences and how well she knew both her fallen comrades. While everyone was focusing on the service, a number of them also had concerns. What did Geno mean by the wishes they had coming true? And, it was not just a concern for the Titans.

The Justice League also was asking this very same question as they repaired the Watchtower after the attack. Superman used his heat vision and patched up a hole,

"That takes care of this deck. Onto the next."

Batman and Martian Manhunter were supervising the construction. The Martian hero asked,

"What do you think of the wishes?"  
The Dark Knight said,

"It's not important."  
But, deep down, Batman thought that, if it was true, that shooting stars did grant wishes, could it bring his parents back? Could it make his job easier in Gotham? Even the World's Greatest Detective was starting to have doubts.

In another part of the Watchtower, Wonder Woman was looking out at the stars and the planet below. She thought to herself,

_Is it truly possible? Can this higher authority Geno spoke of have the power to grant wishes from the shooting stars that I see? What sort of god could he be? _

She then thought of all the things she could wish for; world peace, an end to the ailments that plagued the world, the exposure of Themysciria to the world again. The Amazon princess sighed; there was so much she could ask for.

Hyppolyta came near her,

"My daughter."

Diana turned, a little surprised,

"Mother? I thought you were returning to Themysciria."

The queen nodded,

"I am, but Donna asked me to wait until she finishes a service for her fallen friends."

She shook her head, sighing,

"It is said that Selene has died. Though brash, she has lived and died honorably. Many warriors will miss her."

Diana said,

"I miss her too. Despite my reservations of her behavior, she was an Amazon, and thereby, my sister."

Hyppolyta looked out at the stars,

"Do you believe in what that man Geno said? That our wishes come true from shooting stars."

Diana said,

"Technically, Geno is a doll brought to life by the stars' powers. Still, I do believe that we can wish on shooting stars."

Hyppolyta continued to look out, saying,

"I used to think it was a childish thing to believe in, but, after witnessing everything that has happened, and how Themysciria was attacked-."

Diana whirled around,

"Mother; that was not your fault. Smithy was an evil man that would have destroyed everything that made this world great."

Hyppolyta looked at her daughter,

"Diana, I know you would defend my honor, and I am glad to have you and Donna as my daughters. I used to think that isolating ourselves was a way for the evils of Man's World to avoid us. Seeing as how they found us, despite everything, I have given this great thought."

She said after a short pause,

"I have decided to introduce Themysciria again to Man's World."

Diana was shocked,

"Mother, is that a wise decision?"  
Hyppolyta nodded,

"Yes. I will speak with the others and the Senate about this issue, but yes. I feel as though the time has come."

Wonder Woman could think of nothing to say. This was such a huge decision that would rock every Amazon to her core. Hyppolyta said,

"We will leave as soon as Donna arrives. It is unfair to deprive the Titans of her so soon after losing a comrade in battle."

**Meanwhile… **

Persiana was curled up in her room at the mansion, sobbing. She wailed,

"I can't do this! Not again! Why did it have to happen? He's immortal! He shouldn't be dead!"

She cried into the pillow, the flashbacks to when Crisis was first vaporized. The pain, heartache all came back, this time to her new boyfriend. She could not go out, not to that memorial service. Though the pain in her ribs hurt, her heart was taking more of a beating. She began sniffing and whimpering. As she looked out the window and saw the service, she let loose a fresh batch of tears.

She was crying so badly, she did not even hear the knock on the door. It was Tigra. She asked,

"Farrah, may I come in?"

When no response came other than Farrah's sniveling, the striped were-tigress came inside. She smirked,

"Hey, sis."

She sat next to her and placed her hand on Farrah's shoulder,

"Farrah, do you want to talk about it?"

Farrah looked up at her mentor and, through tear-filled eyes, screamed,

"What is there to talk about? I just lost a man that I loved, a man that I thought was my first mate! He died in front of me and I couldn't do a damn thing about it! What's worse is that I think it's my fault! People I care about die! They die around me and I can't do a thing about it!"

She flopped down on the bed, turning away from her sister,

"I swear, my fur should be black instead of white. All I do is cause problems for everyone."

Tigra shook her head,

"That's not true. You don't cause problems for everyone. Miss Marvel, maybe, but not for everyone, especially the ones who love you."

She came closer, lying down next to her,

"Farrah, you have a big heart. You do care about them."

Farrah said, almost sniffing,

"Then, why can't I be out there, with my friends and teammates, in that service? You tell me?"  
She began sobbing again. The tigress Avenger sighed and began curling up Farrah,

"This time, I'm going to help you get through this."

The sounds of Farrah's crying drove her to fall asleep, the only type of sleep she will be getting for a while.

Next Chapter:

The Aftermath continues with Hyppolyta's intentions about Themysciria and two heroines get new powers. Find out more, next time!


	19. Chapter 19

**Seeing Stars **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 19: Going through Changes 

"Your Majesty, I must protest this!"

Hippolyta had explained her intentions of introducing Themysciria to Man's World again, and it was met with a less than enthusiastic reaction as she had hoped. Artemis, being one.

Artemis shook her head,

"Your Majesty, this would endanger our way of life!"

Hippolyta looked at the red head,

"Any more than we were endangered when Smithy appeared, or when Faust turned us all to stone? No, sister, our arrogance is endangering our way of life. The gods have sent these challenges to us as a way of reminding us that we are not like them. Though immortal and skilled, without the aid of heroes from Man's World, we would surely be slaves to mad men."

Diana stepped forward,

"Man's World is different from what we were told, Artemis. Yes, there is violence and corruption, but there is also hope. Not all men are evil. I have seen it. Superman, as well as the heroes from the Justice League, are doing everything they can to make it a better place."

Artemis looked at the princess,

"Then, how do you explain Persiana? You let Donna be near her."

Donna said,

"No one can explain her. She is a mystery. "

She sighed, adding,

"A very hot one too."

Hippolyta decided to change the subject,

"I have already presented this to the Senate. We will await their decision. In the meantime, Artemis…you are dismissed."

Artemis bowed and left, unhappy that her queen was doing this.

Phillipus asked,

"Your Majesty, if I may ask; is this a wise decision?"

Hippolyta nodded,

"I believe it is. It is time to show the world we can be accepting and open in the world. The recent attacks have opened my eyes and-."

She stopped and said,

"Is it getting cold in here?"

Diana looked around,

"Now that you mention it, it is. It is also getting dark."

Donna shook her head,

"I do not notice anythi-."

She then saw it too and began getting nervous. It seems that the room was getting colder and darker. Hippolyta then noticed her younger daughter and said,

"Donna, are you doing this?"

The younger warrior shook her head,

"I don't know."

She then blacked out and the cold and darkness faded. Diana tended to her sister,

"I should bring her to the Watchtower."

Hippolyta nodded,

"Very well."

**Aboard the Watchtower, later… **

Donna was laying down on one of the lab tables. She sat up,

"What happened?"

Diana was near her,

"Sister, are you all right?"

Wonder Girl nodded,

"Yes. I just remember everything growing cold and dark. What happened?"

Tigra came in at that moment, frantic,

"Where's Mid-nite? I need Dr. Mid-nite or Janissary!"

Diana said,

"What is it, Tigra?"

The tigress explained,

"Farrah; she's fallen unconscious after…"

She covered her mouth, trying to control her breathing. She then explained,

"It was like this…"

**Flashback… **

Persiana had fallen asleep after crying for hours. Greer laid down next to her, holding her. She really wanted to be as sincere as possible this time. When Leon died, she wanted to be close to Farrah, helping her move on with the death. Registration tore her family apart, and Greer swore that she would never let something like that happen again.

Then, she looked up and Farrah was awake. She let go and said,

"Sis, are you all right?"

Farrah stood up, shaking her head,

"Why does this happen to me? I find a great guy, he loves me, and I love him, and he gets taken away from me! Is a little love and happiness too much to ask for?"

She sighed,

"These powers I have suck big time. I know I was born human, but seeing as how I've taken on the qualities of a cat, including a cat's territorial nature and desire to mate, I feel like the two sides are going to rip at each other!"

Tigra shook her head,

"Sis, these powers aren't easy for beings like us. We're at a point in nature where we have to accept both our human and animal sides. There just has to be a balance and-."

She then looked at the mirror, shocked,

"Farrah, your tail!"

Farrah turned around and looked in the mirror. Her fur was disappearing. It was not falling off or shedding; it was simply retreating into her body. Her ears and teeth were becoming more human, and her eyes were normal human green eyes. She looked at her whole body and was shocked. She screamed,

"What's happening to me?"

She then collapsed from shock.

**End Flashback… **

Tigra said,

"I got her to the Watchtower as fast as I could, and hope I can get an explanation."

Diana nodded,

"You and me both, sister. Donna was exhibiting unusual powers as well."

Wonder Girl stated to get up,

"I have to see Farrah."

Farrah, who, at this moment, was now looking human, groaned,

"What happened?"

She sat up, and then noticed she was still in her human form. She touched her skin. It felt real. It was warm, but Farrah could not help but shiver. She was so used to being a cat with luxurious fur that kept her warm. Farrah shook her head, chuckling,

"This has to be the worse day of my life."

She then remembered something that was said to her; something about wishes coming true. Farrah thought back; maybe if she could turn into a human being, she could change back to her animal self too. It was worth a shot.

She began concentrating, thinking what she would look like if she were an animal.  
Slowly, her fur started sprouting again. Her ears became cat-like and pointed, her mouth sprouting fangs. Her tail returned and her nails extended into claws. She opened her eyes again, now cat-like. She smirked and looked in one of the reflected surfaces and smirked,

"It did work."  
She stood up and stretched like a cat. Then, she screamed excitedly.

Tigra heard the scream, as well as most of the Watchtower. Miss Marvel commented,

"Great, the drama bitch is at it again."

Wonder Man shook his head,

"You could be a bit nicer, you know. She did lose her boyfriend."

Carol nodded,

"And I feel for him, but she's going to go on and on that this is just like what happened to Leon and we'll never hear the end of it. Especially me."

Tigra burst in the room, worried,

"Farrah, what happ-?"

Persiana did a handstand and laughed,

"Guess what? I can change to a human and back!"

She flipped off of the bed and turned into her animal state, saying,

"I can't believe this is happening!"

Greer shook her head,

"How can you do that? I need my amulet to change back."

Farrah thought for a moment before explaining,

"When I first got these powers, I told Leon that I'd find a way to change back. Even though he talked me out of it, I still felt there was a way for me to have both my human side and my animal side, much like you have the amulet. I spent a while researching it, but with being a hero and training, I never had as much time as I thought."

Her smile then faded from her face as she began remembering the circumstances that brought this about; the death of her second boyfriend. She sat down on the bed, tears welling up in her eyes. Farrah curled back into a ball and began sobbing again.

Tigra sat next to her student and began holding her again.

Next Chapter:

Seeing Stars concludes with how Wonder Girl and Persiana are dealing with their new abilities. Plus, an extra surprise is in store for the Justice League! What is it? Stay tuned, fellow readers! You're not gonna want to miss this!


	20. Chapter 20

**Seeing Stars **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 20: One Month Later, One Year to the Day 

In about one month, the latest disaster that invaded the Watchtower and the damage it had caused was gone. Everyone was a in a bit brighter spirits, despite losing two allies in the never ending quest of truth and justice. Wonder Girl was studying her new powers, learning how to manipulate the cold with Ice and the dark with Dr. Light. Donna thought of this as a blessing from the gods; new abilities that they felt she was worthy to have. There was no scientific explanation anyone could find as to how Donna developed these powers, but the younger Amazon princess did not need nor want an explanation. She was happy.

Farrah had also become accustomed to her new situation. When she was not crying or sulking, she was in her room, shifting between her human and hybrid forms. She stared at the mirror, hours at a time, just to see if the woman in the reflection was really her. She had always thought of her animal guise as her true nature, and only thought of being human when she was using her image inducer. Now, she could be fully human and be her hybrid self at the same time. At first, Farrah had to concentrate on using this new ability. However, with some practice, she has been able to change more quickly then when she first started. Still, she had a long way to go before she would be able to change at the rate her image inducer made her change.

Besides these two women, other members of the Justice League and the Titans were changing as well. Blue Beetle and Tigra were growing closer and closer, and there was talk that wedding bells could be in their future. Wonder Woman and Batman were also getting closer, albeit a little longer. Since allowing Themysciria to return to the world stage sort of speak, Diana had ambassador duties to perform. Winning the Amazon competition again meant she would help Themysciria in adjusting to the new Man's World. Artemis still protested, but honored Hippolyta's wish and command.

Hawkman and Hawkgirl were also getting closer. Despite all that had happened, Hawkgirl delivered her son into the world with no problem. While John Stewart was grateful for his son, he was also very jealous of Hawkman. After what had been happening because of Shadow Thief, and with the avian hero's constant reminder that he and Hawkgirl are united through reincarnation for thousands of years caused a serious ripple between John and Shayera. Shayera assured John that there is nothing going on between them. While John believed her, a part of him could not help but wonder if she was telling the truth.

The couples Fire and Flash and Guy Gardener and Ice were also becoming more closely knit together. Bea and Wally were made for each other; both were wild, and could easily burn the midnight oil, no pun intended. As for Tora; she was happy her relationship was progressing so well. But she wanted something more; something like marriage. Being sweet and innocent, she could get it, but the ice-making heroine had to wonder if the red-headed Lantern she was dating had the maturity of such a subject, primarily after she saw Tigra try to mince him while filming her in the shower. To make a long story short; Guy has not taken to doing that for quite a while, at least until he gets out of the infirmary.

Black Canary and Green Arrow have had a rocky relationship, to say the least. After what happened with Shado, Dinah demanded that Ollie come clean about everything. (1)

The archer attempted to recall everything, but it was not to the satisfaction of the martial artists and Dinah has decided, while not to break things off, hold off on dating Ollie for a while so she can sort out some affairs.

Presently, Donna was walking down the halls of the Watchtower, carrying a small jewelry box. She wanted to cheer her friend up, and, after returning to Themysciria, had one of the metalsmiths make something special for the lioness. While it was no big secret that Donna liked Farrah, badly, the Amazon warrior was not thinking that when she was going to give this present to her friend.

Farrah was languidly stretched out on her bed, in her human guise. Donna knocked on the door and Farrah, her eyes shut, said,

"Come in, Donna."

She waited a few moments before smirking and opening her eyes,

"Hey."  
Wonder Girl blinked,

"How did-?"

Farrah sat up, smiling,

"Avengers taught me to be aware of my surroundings. Besides, the way your perfume smelled, I'd say you were out to impress me."

Donna tried to lie her way out of it,

"How do you know I would try to impress you, sister? What if I were to impress a man?"

Farrah brushed her hair back, letting it cascade down her shoulder,

"Usually, it's the guy that gives the jewelry."

Donna could no longer hide it,

"It is true, sister. I wanted to give you something."

The two sat next to each other and Donna handed Farrah the box. The white-haired young woman opened it and stared in surprise,

"Donna…this is beautiful."

It was a solid silver necklace charm, in the shape of a cat. The charm was a bit small, but the eyes were emerald.

Donna smiled,

"It's how I envision you; the silver for your long fur, and the green eyes as some of the most heavenly I have ever gazed into."

Farrah looked at her friend,

"Ok, you're creeping me out a little."

Donna suggested,

"Maybe you should put it on."

Farrah nodded nervously,

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

She turned to the mirror and watched as Donna fastened the clasp to the necklace. When she was done, Farrah looked at it. She shook her head,

"This is truly gorgeous."  
Donna purred,

"Perhaps…but I have a hard time deciding what is more beautiful; the necklace, or you, sister."

Farrah wanted to turn around, but Donna was up faster. She purred,

"Gods, you smell nice. Your human side is almost as appealing as your animal side."

The white-haired woman could feel her friend caressing her stomach. The princess sighed,

"It pains me to see you so lonely, Farrah. I do not want to see you in pain. I want to see you happy."

Donna placed her head on Farrah's bare shoulder. She closed her eyes,

"Gods, your skin is so soft."

Farrah stood, frozen. She really wanted to break free from Donna's grasp, but Donna was firmly, but gently, holding on. The raven haired warrior said lovingly,

"Do you…want me?"

Farrah immediately turned into her hybrid form and slipped away, panting,

"Donna, what the hell is this?"

Donna continued a strong come on, seductively smiling,

"I have a new costume I have been dying to show you. Ever since what happened with Diablos and Selene, I have decided to put on something a bit more…cosmic, shall we say."

She got to the door and purred, looking over her shoulder,

"You know, you could help me out of my old one. I might let you cop a feel."

Farrah blinked. She had no idea what to say to that. Donna chuckled,

"Too bad, really. I would like to have those claws break my skin. It would be so hot."

She then left. Farrah touched her new necklace charm and shuddered,

"Ok, I'm starting to see Diana's point. I have been a bad influence on her."

**Later… **

Persiana, in her animal form, decided to do some work at the Watchtower bridge. J'onn asked,

"Are you feeling better?"

Since the attack, Farrah and J'onn have had a lot to talk about…when the Martian was not being stalked and chased by Looker. Thankfully, it was daylight where the television host was and sound asleep in her coffin.

Just then, the monitors on the station sounded an alert. Superman came in,

"What's going on?"

Persiana looked at the monitor,

"There's an unusual energy reading coming from this room. It appears to be some sort of portal."

Wonder Woman and Hippolyta entered. The queen asked,

"What is going on?"

Superman said,

"I wish I knew."

J'onn looked at the monitor again,

"The portal is being opened and the exit one will appear here. I am putting an alert up in case the entity or entities coming through are hostile."

As the alert was issued, a large glowing disc appeared on the bridge. Otherworldly lightning coursed through the disc and showered the room, yet nothing was being destroyed or even touched. The portal grew larger and larger, until it had reached a maximum height of fifteen feet in all directions.  
A looming figure was coming forth through the portal, and, as it did, others began to appear.

When the brilliant flash was over, though, Farrah picked up on a voice she thought she would never hear again.

Crisis smiled,

"Hey, Persiana. Miss me?"

End of Seeing Stars! Be sure to read and Review!

(1) See Shock of a Lifetime for Details


End file.
